Valentine
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: As St Valentine's day approuches Edward is loking forward to treating Bella. But when Edward and his siblings go hunting for two days, Bella starts getting misteriuos love notes. i first they don't seem so bad, but what happens when they become scary?
1. Chapter 1

Valentine: Chapter 1

Just a normal year, thank god, no vampires were trying to kill me this time around.

January 30th 2009, 15 days until Valentines Day and Edward was excited as hell.

"Come on Bella" Alice whined as we sat in the cafeteria. Edward's arm was draped around my shoulder. "The valentine's ball is the romantic deals in Forks"

"It's stupid Alice" I sighed

"Come on love" Edward kissed my cheek causing me to blush, he smirked

"No" I said standing my ground "It's a stupid tradition"

"What is?" Emmett asked holding the hand of his beautiful girlfriend Rosalie.

"Bella seems fit to call the Valentines ball stupid"

"Because it is" Emmett replied urging a smack across the head by Rosalie.

"So, how about it, I think we should go to Port Angeles and shop" Alice mentioned

"I agree" Rosalie agreed

*******************

"I won't be long Esme and Carlisle will be here if you need anything" he kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him closer. I kissed him harder but he pulled away chuckling

"What am I going to do about you Bella" he whispered breathlessly stroking my cheek with his ice cold thumb. He kissed me softly again before saying "Call me if there's any problems"

"I will, I'll see you in two days"

**********************

That night

I was sprawled over my bed working on my homework for Maths.

"Bells, package for you" my dad yelled from downstairs

"Coming" I shut my book and walked downstairs

"Where is it?"

"It's on the kitchen counter, looks like lover boys left something for you before he went camping"

"What" I asked chuckling

I walked in to see a bunch of red roses on the wooden table, I smiled I saw a little white note in between the roses. I opened it and it read

_**True love is the happiness which people would die to have**_

_**But to be loved is the happiness everyone should wish to have **_

_**From your devoted secret admirer **_

"What is it Bells?" my dad came into the kitchen

"It's not from Edward it's from a secret admirer!

"Great another boy I have to deal with" he grunted walking out of the kitchen I laughed.

*****************

DAY TWO

Edward wasn't due back until tomorrow night and I was getting bored pretty easily. I drove up to the Cullen's house to visit Esme knowing Carlisle would be working at the hospital.

I stopped at the drive way and Esme came out with a smile on her face.

"Hello Bella" she hugged me

"Hey, how are you?" I asked

"Fine, come on in"

She led me towards the house.

2 hours later I had helped Esme cook the cookies for me and we were now waiting for them to cook while I sat and had a cup of tea.

"Esme?"

"In the kitchen"

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Carlisle how was work"

"Good, just the average valentines cards" he said kissing his wife I smiled and chuckled

"O, I bumped into Charlie" Carlisle said smirking

"He told you about the card didn't he"

"Yep" he said grinning

"What card" Esme looked at me shocked

"O someone sent me a card and a bunch of roses"

"Oooo Bella's got a secret admirer" Esme smiled brightly

"Yes, any one of ya's guess how Edward's going to react" I said they bit their lips "Exactly"

The timer went off and the cookies were ready.

******************

I arrived home feeling stuffed and exhausted.

"Hey Bells, how was Esme?" Charlie asked not taking his eyes off the TV

"Fine" I replied walking up stairs

"O, there's more flowers on the top for you"

"Great" I replied smirking at my dad knowing it annoyed him.

Truth be told there was flowers there but only the one

"That's odd" I whispered

Another note was tightly sealed to the flower

I grabbed the note

"Ow" I yelped

"Ok there Bells"

"Yes"

I looked at my finger and it was bleeding. I opened the note and he said

_**Every rose has its thorn **_

_**From your devoted secret admirer **_

What? I thought what did he mean by that 'every rose has its thorn'.

This was weird yesterday he was gushing about love and now he's being cryptic?

I knew one thing I couldn't show this to Edward, he would jump to conclusion planning the worse and go all commando Joe on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear this up, I've made this mid Eclipse period, there's no Victoria or new born threats. **

**Don't forget to Review **

**Twilighterheart x**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling a little bit better, but having the memory of the notes still plagued in my mind.

I had to find out some type of information that would help me know of this admirer.

I got up and put my clothes of for today.

"Morning dad, just going out" I shouted upstairs

"K, don't be too long, Jake and Billy are coming round"

"Ok"

I shut the door and drove towards the florist I knew Mr. and Mrs. Webber handled.

I walked in and saw Mrs. Webber's kind face greeting me

"Hello Bella"

"Hi Mrs. Webber I was wondering if you could help me"

"Sure" she replied "Shall we go in the back"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well you see the thing is I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me of anyone who's ordered roses from you to my house"

"I don't think so" she replied honestly "I'll check for you now, hang on dear, and help yourself to some tea"

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I stood up and walked to the window to see Mr. Webber talking to the gardener.

"So we want to plant rose buds and Lilies ok Matthew?"

"Sure Mr. Webber"

I could tell by his expression and the way he talked he was shy

"Here we are dear, I'm afraid it isn't registered" she said sadly still looking through her documents

"It's ok" I replied smiling, I looked to the window and saw the boy again, he was digging a hole in the ground with looking supervision of Mr. Webber

"That's our Cousin Matthew" she said noticing I was looking

"I haven't seen him before" I replied, I couldn't take my eyes off him. His hair was short and brown, he wasn't lanky but wasn't muscular like Edward or any of the Cullen men. But he had something about him that was odd.

"He only come up here every so often, he lives in Phoenix"

"O" I replied shocked looking at Mrs. Webber

"Well I better get back to work, I'm sorry for not finding you anything"

"O its fine" I replied waving her off "Probably just Edward" I reassured her

"I'm glad you two found each to her" she said gently putting her hand on my arm

"Thanks" I replied looking down embarrassed slightly "Well I better be off, we've got Billy and Jacob coming round to watch the game"

"O don't remind me, my husbands ditching me for it"

I chuckled

"Come to think of it I would rather be here than go home and watch it"

"I know what you mean, sports isn't my thing"

She chuckled also

"You should come back and meet Matthew, I know he would appreciate someone who came from Phoenix also, and he's such a shy boy"

I nodded

"That would be nice" I replied. I had one last look at Matthew and walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()

I got in my car and saw another red rose but no note.

I looked around and saw no-one.

I sighed and shook it off, the rumbling sound of the engine kicked in and I drove home.

*****************

As I drove up I saw Billy and Jacob's car pulled up onto the side walk. I sighed and prepared myself to be interrogated my Jacob.

"Dad?"

"In the kitchen Bells"

I walked in and saw Charlie frown

"Another Rose" he said, I nodded

"Admirer Bella?" Billy said smiling

"Something like that" I replied smiling slightly "How are you"

"Still dancing" he replied

"Hey Bells" Jacob greeted me with my smile

"Hey, I'm just going to pout this in the vase"

"Ok" I heard Charlie grumble

I raced upstairs and put it into the vase.

*************

Billy and Charlie were watching the game while me and Jacob washed the pots.

"So, admirer hey" he teased

"Shut up" I smirked, I knew it was difficult for Jacob, but I knew I could trust him with anything.

"Hey, is there any one new on your turf"

"Like a bloke" he asked frowning

"Yes" I passed him a plate

"No, why?"

I sighed "This 'admirer', and you better promise not to tell anyone or even think it if you come face to face with Edward"

"Scouts honor" he made the symbol and I scoffed

"You weren't in the scouts"

"Ok, wolf honor then"

I laughed, it was crazy how Jacob cheered me up even when I'm worried about something.

"Ok, well it happened two days ago when Edward left. I got a bunch of roses and a card."

"Hey Bells" Charlie came in setting a cup down in the water

"Thank you for your present dad" I teased, he rolled his eyes and brought a new bunch of beers in the living room

"Come one I'll show you"

He dried the last of the plates and we set them away

"Dad, me and Jake are going up"

"Ok Bells" he replied again not looking away from the TV.

My room

I showed Jacob the flowers

"Bloody hell" he said looking at them "I think you need a bigger vase"

"I know, anyway as I said, actually here" I pulled out the first letter and showed it to him. He smirked and did a dramatic voice

"_**True love is the happiness which people would die to have, But to be loved is the happiness everyone should wish to have, From your devoted secret admirer" **_

I rolled my eyes while he laughed

"Wow, he's really got Shakespeare a run for his money"

I laughed and so did he.

"Shut up you big clown" I smacked his arm lightly, knowing if I did it too hard I would break my hand.

"But read this one" I handed him the second note. His face turning into s frown and he read it in his normal voice

"Every rose has its thorn" he looked at me "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure" I replied shrugging "I've been thinking about it over and over again and coming up with nothing"

he bit his bottom lip

"I'll help, I'll ask around the florists, you checked the Webbers?" he asked

"Before I came back here" I replied

he nodded "Don't worry" he stroked my cheek and I smiled "I'll find out" he winked

"New moves" I said a little uncomfortable

"O yes" he laughed.

We suddenly became silent, Jacob had that look in his eye which I understood immediately

"Jake" I whispered, I was going to say something that would get us out of the tension but someone beat me to it.

Something smashed my window

"What the hell" Jacob growled, he ran towards the window "Stay here while I check around"

"Don't Jake"

But he ignored me. I ran downstairs after him but was cut off my Charlie

"What's happening Bells"

"Nothing, someone just through something at the window"

"WHAT!" Charlie screeched

"Where's Jake?"

"He just went outside now" Billy wheeled himself into corridor "You alright" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine just worried about Jake" I sighed wiping my forehead

He nodded and I saw Jacob running back the path

"Nothing, couldn't find him" he said to Charlie but he looked at me "But I'll find out" he repeated his words from before

"Look, em, I've got to go down the station and report this" Charlie said wiping the back of his neck in frustration.

"Ok"

"You want to stay at the Black's tonight?"

"Actually Charlie it's a bit pact at our house why doesn't Bella stay with the Cullen's" Billy suggested, getting a 'what the hell' look of Jacob

"Yes that would be fine Dad, Esme wouldn't mind"

"You sure its" he looked at his watch "10:00, sure there going to be up"

I heard Jacob describe his laugh as a cough.

"I'm sure there're up" I replied smiling "Let me just ring"

I walked outside to get the cold night air into my system while I dialed. I shivered. Jacob put his arms around me, I smiled up and he replied smiling

I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Bella" Esme I heard who was smiling at the other end

"Hey, would it be ok if I stayed tonight"

"Of course Bella, what's wrong you sound a bit shaken up"

"It's nothing I'll explain everything when I get there"

"Ok, we'll be waiting sweetheart"

"Thanks"

I hung up and hugged Jacob which he graciously accepted

"I'm sorry if I'm sending you mixed signals here Jacob…" he cut me off

"But your grateful for what I'm doing" he finished, I smiled

"How can you know me?" I asked

I felt him shrug as he put his chin on my head "I just do" he replied "Come on, I'll drive you there"

"You don't have to" I said looking up again

"I want to, it will give me some peace of mind knowing your there safe" he kissed the top of my head.

"Did Esme say it was ok?" Charlie asked getting his jacket on

"Yes"

"Well I've boarded your window up with some wood we had spare just in case"

I smiled

"Come on" Jacob said tugging me along in his car, with Billy in the passenger's side.

*********************

Jacob just drove up to the Cullen's drive where I saw all the lights on, not only that but Alice's and Edward's car

"There back?" Jacob asked

"Yes, they weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow" I replied having a little frown, why were they back? Not that I didn't want them to be.

"You better get in" Billy commented.

I nodded and kissed Jacob on the cheek

"Thank you again Jake"

"Not a problem tinkerbells"

I chuckled I hugged both him and Billy and got out walking up to the house.

I opened the door and found Edward standing there

"Hi" I said nervously

"Hi" Edward nodded

I frowned

"What?" I asked

"Bella" Alice came up and hugged me

"What's that smell?" Rosalie sneered "O great, she's been hanging out with the dog"

"Rosalie" Esme scolded

"Its fine" I waved off

"Come on Bella I'll run you a bath" Alice dragged me away from the family and brought me to Edward's room

"Alice"

"Yes?" she said coming back from the bathroom

"Is Edward ok? Have I done something to upset him?"

she sighed

2He saw you kiss Jacob on the cheek" she shrugged "He's just nervous you'll change your mind"

I shook my head "That's ridiculous"

She shrugged again "As I said it's just nerves"

I nodded and followed her to the bathroom.

She lightened some candles for me she said it would help me relax.

I sighed and dipped into the bubble bath.

I lead my thoughts towards this evening. Was it my 'admirer' who did that? But what I couldn't figure out was how could Jake find him. Jacob could out run any human. And what Alice said abut Edward having doubt I made the choice to forever be his.

I would have to show him or tell him how much I really wanted and needed him.

I came up for air and wiped my face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I got out of the bath and put my Blue frilly top and blue underwear pajamas on Alice had borrowed me.

I walked out, still having my hair covering my shoulders, to find Edward on the bed waiting for me. He was fiddling with the bed sheets

"Hey" I said coming to sit by him on the bed

"Hi" he replied looking up at me smiling

"We have to talk?" I said

I saw his breaths quicken and saw him gulp

"Ok" he sat up and faced me; he held my hands in his

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course"

"Well I just have to say a couple of things"

He nodded and urged me to continue

"Well first you're an idiot" I said smirking

"Pardon" he said furrowing his eyebrows together in frustration

"Alice told me what you thinking before, why you were panicking" I stroked his cheek "about Jake, and I can assure you now, I am unconditionally in love with you I will never leave you and am and will always be yours you silly vampire" I kissed his forehead. I heard him chuckle

"O thank god" he said hugging me, his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Don't ever doubt how much I love you" I whispered in his hair as I cradled him.

"Never" he shook his head "I'm sorry" he pulled his head up and kissed me.

I sighed and relaxed into this touch. His hands coming to rest on my hips. He pulled me towards him. I moaned in his mouth, he pushed me down so he was hovering over me

"Bella" he whimpered while he kissed and licked my neck.

I separated my legs so he can crawl in between them. he did, and I felt him.

He hissed when I started to massage his manhood.

"Bella" he growled, I felt myself getting wet as his animal side came out.

"I can smell you" he whispered in my ear nipping my ear, carefully.

"Edward, take your top off"

He pulled back to look at me

"Bella" he said, the sensible Edward coming back now

"Just your shirt Edward I promise I just want you close to me"

He pursed his lips; I started to unbutton his top still looking in his eyes while I did it. He wasn't stopping me which was a good sign.

"Can I see you then?" he questioned

I bit my lip and nodded

He reached for the hem of my shirt as I unbuttoned his shirt; he shrugged it off and put it on the floor.

I stared to breathe uneasy as I felt his cold strong hands on my stomach.

He kissed me again as he started to raise my shirt as it was just below my bare breast someone had to bloody spoil it.

"Edward you want to…o sorry" Emmett chuckled

I sighed and put my head deeper into the pillow.

"You know he's going to tell the others now" I said to Edward still panting

He rolled his eyes. And kissed me again putting my top down fully, I whimpered in protest

"No" I whined like a little girl

he smiled "Sorry love"

I was pissed off now

"Right that's it" I wiggled myself out of Edward grasp

"Bella?" he questioned

"Alice, Jasper"

"Yes Bella" Alice said sweetly

2You know what I want to do"

"O yes" Alice giggled

"Stop singing Britney Spears Alice" Edward hissed

"Edward go take Emmett hunting" I asked looking at him

"Why…"

"Edward, listen to Bella" Jasper said smirking "She's annoyed beyond belief"

"That little bastered is going to pay" I sneered

"Go Edward" Alice said

Edward sighed and kissed me one last time before going out and getting Emmett.

"Right" Alice bounced on the bed "Let us bounce ideas off each other"


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine

"Ok, so we're agreed as to what to do?" I asked Jasper and Alice, they both nodded

"Bella, have you done this before?" Jasper asked me

"Nope, but come on, we need to hurry up, Alice you phone Edward up to make sure Emmett is nice and dirty so when he comes back he has to take a shower.

Alice was on the phone talking to Edward while me and Jasper started to get ready to go and do what we had to do.

Alice was going off to distract Rosalie while me and Jasper went into Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

I walked into the bathroom

"Bella"

"Yes"

I turned round to see Jasper holding up a pair of handcuffs

"Kinky" I chuckled

"Spare me" I cringed get this would you?"

I was downstairs in my pj's and black fluffy socks eating a bag of minstrels and drinking a glass of WKD.

"Emmett what happened" we heard Rosalie shout, we all saw, standing in the edge of the door, a very mucky Emmett

"What?" he shrugged "Edward wanted to wrestle"

"And yet he's spotless" she shouted "go upstairs and have a wash" she pointed towards the stairs. He sighed and ran upstairs. I saw at the corner of my eye Jasper and Alice smile.

"Hello love" Edward greeted me with a gentle kiss on the lips

"Hi, have a good time: I asked plopping another minstrel into my mouth.

"Very good time" he nodded and chuckled

"Now Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Esme asked

I sighed

"Well, someone threw a brick at my window"

"WHAT!" they all shouted, I cringed at the level

"Look it's really nothing to…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL"

"Emmett what's…" Rosalie was cut short when a towel wrapped Emmett came down the stairs with pink and blue dye all over his body,

The Cullen's pursed their lips to stop them from laughing

"Emmett" Rosalie began "what…how?"

"I don't know" he snarled, he looked down at his body "I look like a bloody powder-puff"

We all couldn't help it, we laughed. Apart from Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett looked towards me in shock "Bella?...did you…" he trailed off knowing the answer.

"That's what you get for all of the teasing"

He snarled and Edward growled at Emmett.

Later that night Edward carried me upstairs towards his bedroom for me to sleep.

"I'm not tired" I whined like a little girl, Edward chuckled. I held onto Edward's neck tightly and started to kiss his neck. I reached his ear and started to tease him by nipping and licking.

"Take off your shirt Edward"

He didn't move so I started to do it for him. He wasn't stopping me which was a good sign so I carried on. Edward shrugged it off him when I had finally unbuttoned the last button.

I pushed him down on the bed, causing Edward to be shocked.

I hovered my lips over his he leaned up t try and connect us but I pulled back.

"Not yet" I whispered, kissing the edge of is lips I trailed my kisses down his chest, using my tongue also to taste him. He tasted like the rarest flavors ever. He moaned and held my head when I was at the edge of his pants.

I sat up so I was now straddling him. I pulled off my blue top off and was now left in my light blue bra. Edward looked u at me with lust his hands coming to rest on my hips.

I leaned down and connected our lips together hard. Edward shocked me by trailing his tongue over my lip, I sighed and he took his chance to taste me.

His hands started to travel up spine sending me chills. E was toying with the clasp of my bra.

"Take it off" I whispered in his ear.

He was just about to do it when someone called my name

"Bella?"

I sat up and sighed in annoyance and breathless

"I swear to god if that's Emmett" I breathed in and out to get my breathing in check.

"It isn't" Edward said breathlessly looking at me and now holding my waist.

I got off the bed and put on my top. Edward moaned and not in pleasure.

I walked down stairs to see Jacob standing there a little awkwardly.

"Hi J" I greeted

"H-hi" Jasper growled towards Jacob, and I knew why now, person you love + short tight underwear = lust.

"Em, just to say I still haven't found out who it is"

I nodded not smiling; I could tell Jacob was disappointed in himself. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Its fine Jake" I reassured him

"O and your dad's back"

"He alright?" I asked

"Yes, but you might want to come with me"

"Bella" I turned to see Edward walking down the stairs

"em, I'll see you later then" I said getting my coat

"Bella, what's up?" Esme asked

"Nothing, I'll see you later"

Jacob drove me to the house,

"Come on then" Jacob opened hi door

"Jake what's wrong?"

He looked at me and said "There's another note and flowers"

I nodded. Jacob got out of the car. I realized I had forgotten to take my shoes, Jacob chuckled

"Come on" he helped me out of the car

"Thanks"

Jacob had led me inside to see my dad with a cup of tea,

"Hi Bells, I thought you were staying with the Cullen's tonight?"

"I am, I just forgot something"

Jake carried me up stairs and I saw them on the bed, two red roses with a note attached to them.

I asked Jake to set me down on the bed and he did along with himself.

"What does it say?" he asked

I first checked to see if there was any thorns this time, thankfully there wasn't.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, they'll need dental records to identify you"

I dropped the card on the ground.

Jacob picked up of the floor and read it more closely. I saw his fists clenched together.

"Bella you need to tell your dad"

I looked at him shocked "No Jacob, he'll freak"

"That's the hole point Bella" he stressed "look this guy this isn't playing around anymore Bella, you have to tell someone"

I nit my lip

"Please just not yet"

He pursed his lips and still didn't look happy

"If one more letter comes up like this Bella"

"Then I'll tell him immediately"

He nodded, I heard my phone go off, I saw the ID number was Edward.

"Want me to talk to him?" Jacob offered "I'll be nice, I promise"

I nodded "just tell him I'm asleep"

"Hi…she's asleep….becuase she was tired….look leech don't get your panities in a twist…whatever bye"

"Do I dare ask what he said"

Jacob looked to me "He was just asking if you were ok and where you were"

I nodded "Could you stay here tonight Jake, I really need to talk to this about someone"

He lay beside me and we stayed up talking.

()()())()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()))()())()()()()()()()()()

The morning woke up to hear Jacobs gentle snores with Charlie's, I unwrapped myself from Jacob and got in the shower, making sure I brought my clothes with me.

I walked down stairs now dressed. I heard someone knock on the door.

I opened it to see Angela

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi I was just wondering if you could possibly take me and my cousin Matthew to the airport today, only my car broke down and he flies back home today"

"Sure, come in and give me a second"

I had driven them to the airport, letting Angela hug him good bye before he actually got in the plane.

"I'll miss him; he's the only cousin I can actually stand"

I nodded "I'm the same with my family, look how about we go and have lunch now"

"That would be great"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DAY THREE

_**My love grows for you as the roses bloom I send you. **_

_**Your secret Admirer **_

I set the note down and closed my eyes, Jacob was right about one thing, this little affection had gone too far. A flashback from this morning

I had woken up from a peaceful night sleep. And I sat up and stretched. But I was frozen where I sat. on the table, near the computer and my work, there held three roses and a letter. My heart pounding against my chest. He was in my room. He was able to get in my room un noticed. My mind started to ring bells in my mind that I had to tell someone, I called Jacob.

End of flashback

Jacob had gone and he told me I needed to tell someone about this. I nodded knowing I had no choice and I must, I sighed and set the note and flowers on the bedroom table where they were left this morning.

"What's that?"

I whipped round and saw a confused looking Edward

"My god" I held my hand to my chest "Don't do that"

"My apologizes" he leaned down to kiss me gently

I wrapped my arms around him, and sighed in content. His hands coming to rest on my hips. I gasped when he brought them lower; this reminded me of something I just can't remember.

He then got his hands behind me. I pulled away knowing what he did.

"That was cruel" I looked at him angry.

He put the rose to his nose "So is keeping secrets" he gave the rose to me and I put it back down on the table.

"Who's it from?" he asked tilting his head to one side

"It's from an admirer Edward, nothing big" I walked to my draw to got my underwear out for today

"_**My love grows for you as the roses bloom I send you. Your secret Admirer"**_ he quoted "No big deal" he raised his eyebrows "Someone confessing there love for you Bella is no little matter"

I snatched the card off him, why was I getting so touchy about this? Shouldn't I be telling him about the other cards?

"Edward, it's really no big deal" I wrapped my arms around him "I love you and you only" I kissed his lips once "Now I need to get ready for today, unless you want to see me naked give me time"

He smiled and the next thing I knew he was gone. I sighed and got ready for today. I decided to take a quick shower, my hair didn't need any shampoo products so I just rinsed myself down.

I walked downstairs and saw Edward sitting at the table; I don't believe it, with the other bloody letters.

"Since when do death threats be a good thing?" he looked towards me. "How long has this been going on?"

I was angry at him, I stormed off getting my coat and walking out. I saw Jasper and Alice waiting outside

"Bella?" Jasper said

"Can you drive me to school?" I got in the back of the car.

"Sure"

"Bella" I turned to see Edward coming out

"Just drive us to school Edward; I'll talk about it later"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other concerned.

Edward drove off and we arrived at the school not five minutes later.

I stormed out of the car and walked past the male population who were looking between me and Edward I saw Mike whisper something to Tyler and they both smiled while I saw Alice and Jasper calm Edward down who was growling at Mike and Tyler.

I was in Bio and it was before lunch

Mr. Banner had gone out for a second Edward still wanted to talk to me but I didn't respond I was so annoyed with him, he went through my stuff.

"Hi Edward so I see you've gotten rid of _Bella_" she sneered my name, my god I was not in the mood for her today "You busy tonight" she asked smiling at him sickly

"I am, I'm busy with my girlfriend Bella"

"She doesn't look like you girlfriend right now" she stated she walked round the table. People started to look "Maybe we should have some fun and I can help you forget _this thing_"

I saw Edward begin to speak but I cut him off

"What the hells your problem?" I hissed she looked taken back but she composed herself

"You are my problem"

I laughed "Why just because Tyler asked me to the prom?" I stood up everyone tensed

"Bella" Edward held my arm "Sit down please"

"No she wants to start something" Lauren sneered "Yes that's right because he asked you to the prom"

"Well aren't you just the most pathetic bitch in the world" everyone gasped so did Lauren

"W-What" she stuttered

"Go on, say something else about me, make another move on Edward because I really want to slap you today"

She just looked at me

"You know what" I picked up my bags and walked out of the class.

I needed to think about stuff. So I went to La Push where I know Edward or any of the Cullen's couldn't come for me. I nodded some air to think.

I climbed up the mountain. And reached the very top where the sea smell came in full blast with the wind. I close my eyes and sat down criss crossed. I smiled slightly. This reminded me of something, when I was in Phoenix I was on the swings near the beach someone was pushing me I was laughing and I lay back on the swing as I was pushed up high, I saw a something but I couldn't figure it out because it was blurry.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun, tilting into the sea ever so slightly. I was trying to gain some composure of what was annoying me so much. I still shouldn't believe Edward he went though my things. I needed to really think about stuff. But I sighed and got up. I looked down to the sea, it was calm I could hear it gently brushing against the rocks. I smiled I walked away from the cliff, about 4 steps and then I ran off the cliff. Smiling and laughing.

I arrived on the shores of La Push. I felt better after that. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket. I saw the id ALICE

"Alice" I sighed running a hand through my hair

"She's alive everyone" she sighed "What the hell were you thinking, what's wrong with you first you…"

I flipped down my phone, I felt good now, I didn't want to loose this feeling.

I lied down on the beach and put my hands behind my head.

I had a dream which led me to be sitting someone where which looked familiar.

I could feel someone was holding me

"Get off her"

I looked to see Renee she was terrified, her eyes wide

"Mom what's…"

She dragged me away from the warmth

"Stay away" she growled I had never heard my mum like this, what was the big deal.

"Bella promise me you won't come here again please" I looked at her and I felt my body stiffen.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in someone's house; I smelt the atmosphere and realized at was at the Blacks, I recognized it now. I saw the table which had dents in from the constant repairing of it, the wolves strength did that.

"Hey" I looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me "How are you?"

I shrugged and cringed

"Yes, the water does that to you" he set down a hot drink next to me "Billy made some of his hot chocolate for you"

I smiled "Marshmallows?"

He nodded "I called your bloodsucker, told him you were here and then he told me you hung up on the little on his sister Alice right?"

I nodded and sipped my drink.

"What's going on?" he tucked my spare hair behind my ear "he told me about you arguing with Lauren, you storming out of school then coming here and now I find you washed on the shore all wet"

"Did he tell you what he did?"

He shook his head, I explained to him. I then explained to him about the dreams the odd sense of Déjà vu.

"What are they about?"

"It's sometimes a dream, like when I just woke up now, I was dreaming I was just lying down, I think someone was with me my mom came in she was furious told someone to stay away from me and dragged me away. She then tried to make me promise something to not come back here or something"

"Have you talked to your mom about this?"

"Not had chance" I replied sipping on my drink again

"You should, it might just be nothing Bella"

"Maybe" I bit my lip and looked down

"What?" he asked

"Sometimes….they're different"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" I paused and looked at him "There are other feeling there, it isn't just having fun or enjoyment it's something else, something I feel for Edward love Jacob"

He nodded and furrowed his eyebrows "Call Renee" he handed me my dry phone "Say you would like to spend some time at home and figure this out Bella, whatever it is it's obviously connecting to home"

I looked at him knowing he was right I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you for this"

"My pleasure"

"Could you phone Charlie and the Cullen's say I'm sleeping here tonight"

"Sure" he lifted me up and took me somewhere, I couldn't tell because I was fast asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DAY FOUR

I had woken up, nice and warm. I smelled the senses around me and came up with a husky wooden smell.

I looked up and saw Jacob's arm round me. He had his eyes closed and he sighed and licked his lips. I chuckled he reminded me of a person who I had to protect not the other way around.

I smiled and looked round I saw I was in a room the walls were a soft brown. His window was small also but separated so you could open both of them together. I looked towards his desk and saw he didn't have a computer just a bunch of papers all filed out.

"Your up" I looked up to see Jacob rubbing his eyes and looking down at me

"Yes, just for a couple of seconds" I replied and he yawned

"What time is it?" he asked

I looked towards the clock which was on his bedside table on his side

"8:00"

"Great" he yawned "I have to go to school in a minute"

I chuckled at his complaint I snuggled in deeper to him.

"Thank you" I whispered in a serious tone "For everything"

"You're my best friend" he felt him shrug "You don't need to ask me twice for anything"

I smiled I sat up and hugged him and he replied

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" he asked in my hair

"Yes I think I'm going to go to my mom for a bit, maybe there's something back home which can trigger some of these things out"

He nodded and helped me up.

"You going to school?" he asked

"Yes"

"I'll give you a lift" I wanted to complain but he put his massive hand on me "No buts Bella, best friend says so"

I laughed "Thanks, I needed that"

"Your welcome, we're having a camp fire tonight actually why don't you come?"

I thought for a moment, I would like to come but I needed to talk to Edward, I felt like a complete cow to him he was just worried about me I understand that but o god I don't know.

"Give me till tonight and I'll tell you"

"Ok, phone me about 5:00"

I nodded and he brought me downstairs to be greeted by 4 sleepy wolves and Billy.

"Morning" Jacob greeted

The wolves looked at me, they then looked to Jacob

"Minds out of the gutter" he sighed "Bella needed to talk to me"

They nodded and put there heads back down on the table I chuckled, I remembered their names now Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul.

"Morning Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine" I smiled I looked up to Jake, to ask him a question, he read my mind

"I've told the pack by accident Bells I swear" he held up his hands defensively

"I know it's fine" I turned to Billy "So you know"

"About the letters" he nodded "I haven't told Charlie apparently you've only received the one or two"

I nodded appreciatively "I better get home then and change for school" I looked to Jacob "You know you can just drop me off at home and I'll walk to school, I don't want to make you late"

"I've already called the school Bella" Billy reassured me "I've told them Jacob will be late today during a family matter" his eyes were warm I knew he considered me as family. I walked up to him and hugged him

"Awwww" the wolves cooed

Billy and I rolled our eyes

"Come on Bells, let's get you to school"

"Bye Bella" they all chimed I waved and smiled before getting into Jacob's rabbit.

**~o~**

We arrived at my home and we saw a bunch of roses on the porch. I picked them up, Four roses.

"He's counting down till Valentines day" I whispered smelling the flowers

"I figured today's the forth"

I nodded there was a little note. I opened my door and walked into my living room. I opened and read the note.

_**The word forever seems like a long time,  
but if you're with the person you love  
then forever isn't long enough.**_

_**Your devoted secret admirer **_

I smiled at the note, it was kind of cute.

"That is a dangerous smile miss Swan" Jacob handed me the cup of tea

"Thanks, I guess I'm kind of touched by the poetry of the words but I want to know who it is"

He nodded while sipping his tea "Do you think it'll end on Valentines day?"

I looked down "I guess"

I felt my phone vibrate I looked at the Text id EDWARD

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Bella, please I am so terribly sorry for going through your things I am, I'm just worried about you. Please talk to me. Its 8:30 now, are you coming to school? Please forgive me Bella. x

I looked down at the text

"That lover boy" Jacob said putting the TV on

"Yes, he said he was sorry and he was wondering if I was coming in school today"

I text back to him.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Of course I forgive you, you silly vampire, I've just got things on my mind right now. I won't be coming in today. I'm spending the day at my home, I'm tired.

Could you pick me up tonight so I can come over to your house? I love you Edward and I'm sorry for over reacting yesterday, I know you care and worry for me. x

I sighed and looked at Jacob his eyelids were dropping

"Why are you tired?" I asked snuggling into the sofa

"Just can't sleep sometimes" he answered

"Go to sleep now, I'll call Billy and ask him to inform the school"

He nodded and yawned, then his eyes went wide and he ran to the bathroom. I heard him throw up.

I called Carlisle

"Bella? Are you alright"

"I'm fine could you come round and look at Jake for me?"

"Of course, are you at home?"

"Yes"

"I'll be there soon"

he hung up and I went to check on Jacob.

"This must be pretty bad" he whispered "I'm a wolf, I don't get sick" he moaned, I chuckled slightly. He looked at me when he had wiped his face clean "What?"

"You sound like a child"

he rolled his eyes and then clutched his head "Ow, I think I've got a migraine coming on"

"Come on Jake" I helped him to my room "Lay here, Carlisle is coming to check on you, don't gibe me that look"

he gave me the look of the fantastic sarcastic look.

I heard the door bell go

"It's open"

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Carlisle"

He hugged me "What seems to be the problem"

"Well whiner here" Jacob tapped me and I smiled "is sick but he's a wolf so he's wondering how it happened"

Carlisle brought his attention to Jacob

"Have you been feeling odd recently?"

"No, we fought a leech a couple of days ago, I think she scraped me"

"Her nails or teeth" my second father asked

"Teeth, only for a minute she didn't even bite me" he shown Carlisle the scratch

"That explains it, vampire venom can kill a wolf you've just got a bit of our venom in your system you should feel better in a couple of days"

He moaned "So I have to rest"

Carlisle nodded and chuckled. "Get plenty of rest Jacob; can I have a word Bella?"

"Sure" I kissed Jacob forehead and followed Carlisle down stairs

Carlisle had told me he needed a full protein diet, he needed to drink lots of fluids, basic stuff.

"How are you now" we were sitting down on the table

"Good I suppose, I'm actually considering going to visit my mom for a little while"

He looked at me a bit concerned "You have rings under your eyes"

I rubbed my eyes, somehow to conceal them "Do I?"

He nodded "how long haven't you been sleeping?"

I shrugged "A while I guess, I mean I'm so stressed and the fight with Edward didn't make matter better"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I text him before with a reply, that's it"

"Look I better be getting back to work"

"I'll see you tonight then"

He smiled and hugged me again "Be strong Bella"

**~o~**

**Please remember to review, this chapter is a little dull, with hardly any appearances of the secret admirer, I'm working on it now, don't worry the next chapter shall be up soon. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will contain some smut, and a little heartbreak. But there will be the cutest little guest for Bella. **

**Twilighterheart **

**O by the way tell me what you think about the letters and roses and tell me if that happened to you what would you do? Xxxx vote on the poll, it's about this story.**

Chapter 6

I was in the living room watching some program. When I heard the door bell. I went to answer it and saw Edward.

"Hey" I smiled and hugged him, I missed his scent.

"How are you?" he asked leading me in the house.

"Fine" I held his hands while he entwined them; I led him to the couch. And sat us down

"You feeling any better?" he asked

"Yes, thank you"

I kissed him tenderly

"I am so sorry about yesterday" I whispered on his lips

"Its fine" he held my waist closer to him by his hands.

We just lay there on the couch. I started to trail kisses on his throat and up to his jaw.

He held my arms like he wanted to stop me. I used my tongue to taste him, I swear my eyes watered because he tasted so good. Like tangy sweets. I felt him gulp. He tilted my chin up with his finger and brought my lips to his. The kiss grew harder and more urgent. The room was quiet apart from the sound of us kissing. Edward moved his position so he was now hovering over me his arms at either side of my head. I though a couple of things 1. This wasn't enough and I wanted more 2 something was missing 3 I can't believe this is happing.

"Edward…" kiss "I need to" kiss "Tell you" kiss "something"

"Mmm" he kept on kissing me. His left arm left the side of my head and made its way down my neck

"I em" I forgot what I was going to say.

"Bella?"

Edward jumped up and sat me up with him. I regained myself along with Edward "O hey Edward" Charlie greeted Edward politely

"Good evening Mr. Swan"

Charlie nodded and made his way to the kitchen

"I'm going up stairs" Edward nodded, he knew what I meant

"Well, I'll see you later Mr. Swan"

"You going already Edward" I saw my father's eyes dancing with delight

"Yes, goodnight"

I led Edward to the door.

"I'll be up in your room when you get there" I nodded and closed the door, I ran upstairs and there was Edward. I rushed up tot him and kissed him making sure I closed the door behind me and locking it. Edward pulled away

"Bella your fathers downstairs"

"I don't care" I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He chuckled and pulled away.

"You have 10 minutes before Emmett comes to pick you up"

"Emmett?"

"He wanted some time with you; he's taking you on a de tour then bringing you to our house"

I nodded; I untangled myself off Edward and got ready to stay over night at the Cullen's house.

~o~

True to his word Emmett was round here 10 minutes later.

"What's up Bella" he had a smile on his face

"Nothing, so where we going" he sped off and drove me towards the forests

"Somewhere, where _I_ like to go to think"

I nodded, he put some music on which I didn't recognize and started to sing to the song.

He brought me to a place which held a magnificent water fall; he helped me on his back and brought me down onto the lower rocks where the harsh water fell of the edge of the cliff.

"So Edward's a little worried about you" he started throwing the rocks into the water

"I know he is, and I have to tell him something but I'm not sure how to"

"What?"

I sighed "I'm going to live with my mom for a week I haven't seen her for a while"

"Ah, I can imagine how painful it must be" he responded "Bella these letters" he looked at his hands while talking "Is it about them? Why you've been feeling stressful?"

"Yes and no, there are just other things on my mind right now"

He nodded "Bella I'm your big brother" I looked at him the sincerity in his eyes made me chock "I'll always look out for you, who ever's doing this is going to stop"

I nodded "It's going to stop on Valentines Day anyway" I shrugged

"What?" he asked confused

"The roses haven't you noticed I got four today three yesterday, he's going by the days, it's 10 days before Valentines Day"

Emmett looked down obviously shaken by this "Come on, we need to tell the others"

~o~

I had told the Cullen's of what I told Emmett about the roses going down on the days.

"Well it seems then we have 10 days to figure this out" Carlisle said to us

"Carlisle, I don't think he intends to cause me harm"

"Bella, he sent you a threatening letter" Edward explained

"I'm aware of that Edward, but it's the way he writes to me"

"Your feelings are telling you maybe this person is in love with you" Jasper said looking at me with a little frown on his face

"At first I thought it was just nothing, because he wrote 'but to be loved is something everyone should want' not want he wrote Should I'm guessing this is just a simple infatuation with me, I think he's still uncertain of his feelings and he's thinking it's love"

The Cullen's were silent

"And there's another thing" I said my heart was beating onto my chest "I em, I'm going to visit Renee for a couple of days"

Edward looked at me, "It has nothing to do with the letters roses or arguments" I reassured him squeezing his hand "I just want to spend some time with my mom, I miss her I haven't seen her in a while"

He nodded, understanding and reassured it had nothing to do with any of his thoughts which I knew he thought of immediately.

"And Jacob invited me to a bonfire tonight, I was wondering if I could go?"

He smiled softly "You don't have to ask me for my permission Bella"

I nodded appreciatively

"I've booked the tickets for next week"

We arrived back at my house and me and Edward were sitting down in the kitchen when my dad walked in again that's why Edward, again, pulled away.

The door bell rang; I got up and saw a man from the post

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes"

"Sign here" I did and he passed me it, there was something moving inside

I set it down on the floor "Edward can you make me some tea please"

"Ok" I heard his steps move towards the kettle, I heard Edward ask Charlie politely if he would like one, my dad accepted, I knew my dad was trying to like Edward.

I opened the box

"O my god!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"O my god" I screeched in delight. I picked it up and ran into the kitchen "Dad look"

Charlie looked dumfounded at the little Husky. "Can we keep him?" I smiled brightly I was so over whelmed I had always wanted a husky.

The little dog turned to Edward and growled, I saw Charlie faintly smile.

"Yes, of course who sent it you"

"Not sure but I'm calling it Jake"

Edward laughed at that and my father looked a little confused. But shrugged it off and went back to his tea.

I walked back to the door and saw in the box a letter.

_**Late night talks  
Thinking of memories  
Who knew it would last this long  
And you would fall in love with me**_

Holding me in your arms  
Never letting go  
Trusting every word I hear  
Just because you told me so

Looking into your eyes  
Fighting back the tears  
Nothing bad has happened  
But that is what i fear

You wipe my eyes and remind me  
That I'm your dream come true  
And you've never had a relationship  
Like the one between me and you

So I continue to have the late night talks  
And the feelings I have for you  
Who knew that not only could you fall in love with someone  
But become best friends too! , I hope you shall like my gift for you my dear Bella

_**This husky is a gift from me to you for perhaps scaring you with the profoundly rude **_

_**Letter I sent you to get your attention. **_

_**Until tomorrow then my love,**_

_**From your devoted secret admirer x**_

I smiled slightly at the letter, Jake licked my neck and I giggled.

I got my phone out and sat on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy is Jake there?"

"Of course hang on"

I heard distant ruffling on feet

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Well I'm coming to your bonfire tonight and guess what"

"What?"

"I got a husky and I've already named him" I smiled

"That's great Bells" he laughed "so what have you….o god you've named him Jake haven't you?" I heard him groan and I laughed. The husky jumped on my lap and curled up.

"Bye Jake I've got to spend sometime now with my dog Jake"

"Your funny did you know that" he said sarcastically.

"I know I'll bring a needle and thread over so I can stitch up your sides from laughing"

"Wow you are kiddy perhaps I should have bought you husky ages ago"

"You wouldn't dare look I've got to go I'll see you later"

"Ok, want me to pick you up"

"I'll drop you of at the treaty line" Edward came to sit next to me Jake growled and so did Edward

"Edward will drop me off at the line you'll be there?"

"Of course"

"Okay Bye Jake"

"Bye" click.

I patted Edward's arm

"Why does Jake keep on growling at you?"

"Must be the name" he snarled at Jake

"Edward stop" I hugged Jake close to me who immediately started licking my nose

"Awww, he's so cute" I cooed

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I'm going to a bonfire at the Blacks tonight"

"I know I'm coming too"

I nodded and picked Jake up so he was hanging in the air.

He barked and wagged his fluffy little tail. Sticking his tongue out. I smiled and set him down on my lap

"O, we need to get some food for him"

I heard a knock

"That's our family love I'll get it"

the entire vampire family came in and Jake tensed

"Why's he growling at you all?"

"Animals are defensive against us Bells" Emmett said

I looked to Jasper and he was eyeing Jake

"Jasper"

He looked at me shocked "Sorry, I haven't fed in a while"

I looked at him wide eyed and then at Edward, he rolled his eyes.

**~o~**

I had decided to bring Jake with us to see if he'll growl at any of the wolves. I had phoned Jake to say Charlie was coming too and he didn't need to pick me up half way.

We arrived and Emily came up and hugged me, she cooed Jake and he wagged his tail again.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course"

But Jake wouldn't budged

"Jake" I scold

"He probably needs time to adjust to his surroundings" she reassured me, I looked at her and I couldn't deny Sam was lucky to have her, I looked up to Emily how strong and beautiful she was.

We walked over to the bonfire and Charlie greeted Billy by passing him the beers.

The wolves swarmed around Jake. And he happily played with them. Jake ran out of my lap and chased after the hotdog Quil had in his hands and was running round with it teasing Jake.

We laughed

"Quil stop teasing him" I moaned while smiling Quil happily gave Jake the hotdog. He snatched it off Quil and ran back to me. Crossing the flames of the fire.

He jumped on my lap again and started to eat the hotdog. I kissed his forehead.

"So who gave him to you" Jacob asked stroking Jake's head while he eat his food

"My admirer, Jake" puppy Jake looked at me and I smiled "Jacob" puppy Jake went back to eating his food "I swear it's like this person knows me"

"All the more reason for you to find out who it is, go home and ask your mom"

I nodded.

Jake was happy enough to jump on Emily's lap now and she smiled warmly at him and then me.

It was a happy place, my ears were filled with people's laughter, my eyes filed with people's smiles, and my senses filled with a familiar scent of home and safe.

**~o~**

**Please remember to review my story. I assure you the admirer will give us a hint a little in the next chapter. **

**What did you think of the present from him. Remember to vote on the poll. **

**Thank you all for reviewing my story and being so patient with the updating. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We arrived home and I was exhausted. I had told Charlie at the bonfire about me going to visit Renee for a week. He said that what fine, he was wondering when I would go and see her.

I walked to my room Jake asleep in my arms, all that running and food was enough to set him to sleep.

I walked in my bedroom and saw Edward playing with some of my bedding. I smiled and walked up to him

"Hello love" he whispered as he kissed me and cradled me "Did you have a nice time?"

I nodded I leaned up and kissed him, he replied eagerly cradling my head in his hands that was until we heard a growl, we pulled away and saw Jake growling at Edward.

"She's mine pup" Edward said before leaning in to kiss me again but Jake got up and scratched Edward's face.

"You can't hurt me" Edward got Jake and Jake started barking

"Edward let him go" I got hold of Jake and held him in my arms. "I'm guessing this is more of an issue then he doesn't like vampires"

"He's grown quite attached to you, can't say I blame him" Edward kissed me softly again. I felt Jake crawl off my lap I got a fist full of Edward hair and brought his mouth closer to me.

Edward pulled away suddenly he looked down and I saw Jake looking at us in a strange way, he wasn't stopping us he was looking at Edward wagging his tail, his ears up and his tongue sticking out

"He. Peed. On. My. Pants." Edward hissed, I bit my lip to stop laughing. I swallowed again to swallow the laugh "Bella get him out of the room before I kill him"

I sat up and grabbed Jake leading him downstairs I got out a tin of food Emily had given me and set it in the bowl, which Emily gave me, I would have to buy her something for this.

I set his food on the floor and he tucked into immediately, I got a regular bowl and put water in it.

I walked away from him briefly and walked up the step, but I saw a letter on the ground. I saw it was addressed to me and I opened it. I gasped and it read.

_**You were on my mind when i woke up this morning  
remembering your smile  
i guess the next time i'll see your face  
will take a little while  
i was remembering your arms around me  
love the way they always feel warm  
with you by my side  
i completely feel no harm  
i was remembering your voice  
makes my heart skip a beat  
but without you  
my whole body's weak  
i was remembering our times  
the good and the bad  
the funny times when you cheered me up  
and especially the sad  
remembering your eyes  
how they always meet mine  
remembering all the little things you do  
to make my life worthwhile  
i was wondering when we'll be together  
just us two  
i guess i'm missing you more than i usually do**_

_**Your secret Admirer **_

_**C.H x**_

His words really touched me, Jake walked into the hallway and sat down at my feet. This boy sounded like he was in pain, living a life full of something which he longed to be or see me. What did he mean though I was remembering your arms around me?

"Bella? What are you doing up?" Charlie came down rubbing his eyes. I slipped the note in my back pocket

"Just feeding Jake he got hungry"

"After all he had eaten" he gasped, I laughed slightly, I was feeling a bit tired.  
"Goodnight kid" Charlie kissed my forehead and led me upstairs. I walked in my room , Edwards wasn't here, I walked to the bed where I saw a note

_I've gone out hunting, and I'll be back when I've changed my clothes from your little monster there. Look after my heart I left it with you. My love Edward. _

I chuckled at his note, Jake plopped himself on the bed I looked at him

"That wasn't nice what you did to Edward Jake"

I swear I saw him smile. He curled up in a nice ball and went to sleep. I soon joined him changing into my pajamas. I lay down on the bed stroking Jakes fur. It was then I realized something C.H. were my admirers initials. Now I had a little clue of who to look for.

**~o~**

The next day I didn't go to school again, I wanted to look after Jake today. I asked Angela if she would like to come round tonight and drop of any work for me she said yes.

I had told her about my puppy and she was ecstatic, she said she always wanted a puppy.

I went round to the Cullen's' place knowing Esme would be there. I brought Jake round.

"Hello Bella" she hugged me when I put Jake on the ground

"Hello Esme, did Edward tell you about last night"

She looked confused "No"

I pursed my lips "I'll save it until he gets here."

Jake was happy playing with some ball which Esme had found for him.

"So how are you with everything now?" she asked setting down some cookies for me

"Good I guess, just can't wait to see my mom again" I shrugged.

She nodded, Jake came walking in and wanted me to pick him up. I smiled and sat him on my lap stroking his forehead.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Of course" she sat up and grabbed my arm gently, she ran us to Edward's room. I smiled appreciatively at me and I fell asleep on Edward's bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DAY FIVE

I woke up to feel two cold arms round me. I looked up to see Edward smile down at me

"Where's Jake"

He snarled and looked to the floor, there was Jacob asleep

"Did you put him on the floor" I sighed he evilly smiled I shook my head. I leaned up and kissed him. He responded by cradling my face and pushing me on my back while he hovered over me. I felt him smile under the kiss. I held his cheeks and I felt his cheek bones move as he kissed me. He trailed his hand from the side of my head to the bottom of my shirt. He trailed his hand upwards so the top was just below my bra line. I unbuttoned his shirt and touched his muscles as I did. He lifted my back up slightly so he could remove my top. I helped him by pulling it off. And dropping it on the floor. He then shrugged off his top and left it in the pile next to my shirt. I moved my hand to push his shoulder lightly indicating for him to roll over on his back, he did and I now straddled him. our kisses slowed, we hadn't stopped kissing apart from getting my top off. I felt his hands travel up my spine and stop at the clasp of my bra. He gently and smoothly unclipped it and started to trailed the straps down my arms. He broke away while I was panting hard. He slipped the straps off my arms, kissing the exposed skin.

Edward's chest touched mine and we both gasped and moaned at the sensation of skin and skin connecting with each other. But unfortunately, apparently, all good things came to an end. Jake decided it was time to wake up because he started barking and got on the bed. Edward and I broke away and looked at Jake who was looking at me, his head tilted to his side. I smiled

"He's probably hungry" I reached to the side and got Edward's shirt which was disposed off earlier on. And buttoned it on myself.

I heard Edward groan and I chuckled. I went down stairs and got a bowl and food for Jake as he padded next to me. I looked to Edward's piano I had the erge to play on it while I heard the shower turn on. I giggled knowing it would be a cold one.

I walked up to it and trailed my fingers on the keys lightly. I set down and started to play a melody and then started to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awaken in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

I flash came before my eyes of a wide audience, there eyes intent on me.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

I saw my mom vaguely there, she had her hand over her mouth and she cried lightly.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

I then saw a boy a girl standing at a bar watching me, the boy more than the girl.

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

Mmm....  
Ooh....

I remember the boy leaning into kiss me. I closed my eyes and let him. He pulled back and we just looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"You didn't tell me you sang" I turned to see Edward there in new clothes.

"Neither did I to be honest" I chuckled smiling at him as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"I can't believe your going next week" he sighed hugging me close to him.

"I know but it won't be long I promise" I tried to reassure us both.

"You know I remember when I was younger me and Renee were talking over boys and she told me if I ever met a boy and if I wanted to write his name down don't write it in a heart put it in a circle because I heart can be broken while a circle can go on forever"

Edward chuckled. "That's kind of cute"

"And then there was the slagging off for the girls"

"She did not" he scoffed "Your mum taught you that?" he pulled back he smiled. He led us to the couch and I lay on top of him our stomachs together.

"Yes, but once I saw a guy in the groceries looking at me and it was a really bad day so Renee said 'does she look like a grocery item to you, you keep checking her out' I swear I never used them and I was so embarrassed" I hid my face on his chest

Edward was laughing "Your mom sounds entertaining"

"She has her moments" I smiled sadly "I'm really going to miss you" I kissed his neck

"I'm going to be crazy over this side love, but I think you should go and see Renee, it's been while since you saw her last"

I nodded, knowing he was right, obviously,

Edward had dropped me at home

I saw my dad's car wasn't here, he must be at work. I had changed and showered before getting back in Edward's car I saw Jake at the window looking at me.

"Aw, Edward he's giving me the puppy eyes" I whined

"Bella we need to go to school" Edward responded driving off. I pursed my lips

"He'll give you hell when we get back" I cursed

Edward chuckled "O I know he will"

We arrived at school and our first lesson we were separated I was in music while Edward was in History.

I had myself worked up over this morning though. I gulped and tried not to think of Edward's hands on me. how his hands crawled up my spine. I got my phone out of my pocket.

Meet me in the janitors closet x

I put up my hand

"Yes Miss Swan?" Mrs., Higgins asked, she was a nice teacher

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Of course" she smiled and I stood up and walked out of the room.

When I saw the closet I stepped in it and realized there wasn't a light switch but there was a little light coming in. I heard the door behind me open and I looked to see Edward.

"Bella what's wrong" he closed the door and rushed to my side. I tip toed, grabbed his face and kissed him hard and desperately. Edward was shocked by my action because he didn't reply. He held my waist and pulled away

"What are you…" but I cut him off

"I keep thinking about this morning Edward" kiss "I need you to touch me now" kiss, I forcefully pushed him to the wall. This time Edward regained composure and kissed me back.

I unbuttoned his shirt. I trailed my kisses from his mouth to his chest. The temperature was getting hot. Thank god Edward's skin was cool. Yet I knew it was him causing it.

Edward's hand started to unbutton my shirt and grabbed the shoulder of the top and fisted it into his hands so he could get it off. It was Edward's turn to be forceful as he pushed me back until I collided with some boxes which made me fall down with Edward on top of me.

Both of our tops were now off and were on the cold floor. My heart was about to explode out of my chest, this was really happening. Edward smacked my thigh lightly and I yelped getting immensely turned more on and wet as he dug his nails into hard for me.

Edward pulled away and kissed my neck, but he did something he hadn't done before also. He started to suck on my flesh.

"Harder" I begged he obliged. I wrapped my thin legs which still held my skirt which was way up to my knickers and my high heels, I decided to humor Alice today and wear them.

He pulled back and I saw through the darkness his eyes darkened.

"I can't wait anymore" he whispered breathlessly he started to unbuckle his belt and undo his zip.

I widened my legs more and he moaned. I was trying to think back what I had ever done to god for him to do this to me, because right at the very moment Edward grabbed the edge of my underwear my phone went off.

"You've got to be kidding me" I complained breathing heavy and uneven

"Leave it" Edward said his fingers dipping into my pants I gasped at the coldness. He looked at me with a smirk which I knew could kill me. Then his phone started to ring. We both sighed.

Edward picked up his phone

"Hello…Emmett" he sighed, I was going to kill him I hissed in my brain, two bloody time now "your hilarious Em" Edward said rolling his eyes "Yes….fine….why….fine" Edward sighed dramatically "Emmett don't….i swear if you annoy…" Edward set the phone down and gave it me.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells" he said cheerfully "Still a virgin" Edward growled

"You know I don't think pink and blue suited you"

"I know" he growled and Edward smugly smiled

"No I think Purple and yellow might suit you more"

I heard laughter at the other end.

"Funny Bella just come to our house tonight"

He then clicked off. I looked to Edward and I knew he knew what was going to happen tonight.

**Please remember to review this strory and tell me what you think.**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, enjoy this chapter and you will soon hear some more of the secret admirer. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 10

We had walked out of the closet and we were fully sexual frustrated.

"This sucks you know" I mentioned to Edward as we walked hand in hand down the hall to his car. We didn't want to go in the classes we were just going to make out I was sick and go home.

"What does" he asked when he opened the door for me

"We can never be alone" I whined and got in the car.

He got on his side.

"I know it's frustrating, how about this weekend I take us somewhere where we can be alone"

I raised my eyebrows; he started the car and drove off,

"And what exactly do you have in mind we do?" I questioned smirking

He looked down I laughed.

"Well we could do all sorts with out getting interrupted" he answered smoothly

"That would be nice" I sighed smiling.

We arrived at my home and headed inside. As soon as I opened the door Jake pounced on me.

"Awe look how cute he is" I kissed his forehead and led him to the kitchen

I redid his food and drink and myself and Edward headed into the living room.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know like I said I couldn't wait?" he said, our hands were still entwined

"Yes" I responded gulping

"I meant it" he then attacked my lips with his own. I moaned and grabbed his hair to pull him closer to me.

He started to push me back wards until my back it the edge of the door frame. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me up the stairs not once separating.

I fell on the stairs loosing my balance. Edward came on top of me pinning me down. I pushed him back and began to make my way up the stairs again.

We finally made it to my bedroom door and Edward opened it for me. He pushed me in separating our lips for the first time. He looked at me in lust. He closed and locked the door and I pushed him back to the door pinning him there. He trailed his hands down my back thighs, making me moan. He picked me up and turned us around so it was him pinning me to the door.

I opened my eyes for a brief second, my lip froze in place, Edward noticed and pulled back

"What's wrong" he gulped and tried to get his breathing even. I just stared wide eyed at the bed, my mouth hanging slightly open. Edward turned around and saw it

My bed had five roses on with a note.

"How the hell did they get there" Edward hissed, his hands tightly clawing my thighs

"Edward"

"Sorry" he set me down and I walked to the bed. Picking up the letter I opened it.

_**My angel is the one who looks over me  
My angel is the who cares for me  
My angel is the one who loves me  
My angel has beautiful brown eyes  
My angel has beautiful brown hair  
My angel will be there when I get hurt  
My angel will be the one that is always on my mind  
You are the angel that keeps me breathing  
You are the angel of my dreams  
You are the angel that keeps me alive  
My angel will cheer me up when I'm sad  
My angel will love me for me  
You are my angel of my life**_

_**From your devoted admirer **_

_**C.H**_

"C.H do you know anyone by those initials" Edward asked

"No" I responded shaking my head

"Come on, let's go to my house."

"No it's fine, we'll go later" I decided I want to stay here for a little while

"Bella" Edward said

"Edward, do you think I knew him once? He speaks to me like he knows me"

"Bella." He cradled my face in his hands "you would remember if you knew someone had a crush on you and besides if you can't get someone out of your head, it's probably because they belong there."

I nodded

"I just want to stay here for a while"

"I'll go to my house then to alert my family"

I nodded; he gave me one last kiss before jumping out of the window.

I walked down stairs and saw Jake at the bottom of the stairs. Looking at me I smiled and picked him up, cradling him in my arms. I switched on the TV and watched it with Jake on my knee while I stroked his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I was in a class room full of student; there was a man at the front of the class, talking middle aged, glasses. He put a video in and I saw the headline. Sex Education. I felt myself blush. _

_I saw the girls giggling and the boys laughing. I turned to my left and saw a boy there he was looking at me in a weird way. _

_He smiled at me and I smiled back. _

_I then looked back on the screen and it was showing the boys privates of how it got excited the girls were blushing and chuckling._

_The scenery then changed, myself and the same lad from the class were lying down on the grass somewhere. We were talking about the lesson. Then the conversation lead to something odd_

"_So, who would your first boy be?" he questioned _

_I thought about it _

"_O I don't know, someone who's cute, someone who's funny, my best friend who I could trust" _

"_So me then" he said smirking _

"_No, you're none of those things" I joked_

"_O that's it" _

_I stood up and ran away from him I heard him behind me. Then I felt hands on my waist, I lost my stepping and fell on the grass along with the boy. _

_He crawled on top of me so he was now hovering me. He looked down at me. _

"_Now Miss Swan who would your first be?" _

"_I'm not sure; I just said it would probably be my best friend" _

"_So would it be me?" _

_I pursed my lips, I had a feeling in my stomach which only happened when I was with Edward _

"_Yes, you would be my first" _

_He looked at me seriously_

"_Can I tell you something" he asked _

"_Of course" _

"_You would be my first also" _

_I gulped, "So, what are you saying, are you suggesting we be each others first?" _

"_Only if you want to. I want your first time to be special Bells" he stroked my cheek and I felt a tingle of electricity. I vaguely remember myself nod to his suggestion. _

_He leaned down and just when his lips were about to reach mine, I started to shake _

_Bella wake up, I heard. _

"Bella wake up"

I opened my eyes and saw my dad standing over me

"Sorry dad"

"Don't apologize Bella, I'm just saying Alice Cullen is on the phone for you"

I nodded

"Hello?"

"Get your ass here now" I heard someone tell her in the background not to be rude "I'm serious Bella, Carlisle is coming to pick you up on his way home from work and you better be ready" she then hung up.

I sighed and got dressed.

I wore my white, frilly skirt and matching tank top with my hair down and strawberry chap stick.

Carlisle had picked me up and dropped me off at the Cullen's. I couldn't believe what I saw. Someone had decorated the whole house with lights.

"It's a go away present Bella" Carlisle warned me, "I'm sorry we couldn't control Alice"

I nodded and sighed

"Let's go in

**Remember to review this chapter, sorry it's only short only the internet keeps playing up and I want this posted up**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Cullen's little party wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I went home that night tired. Edward had to was going away for the weekend with his brothers. He apologized over and over again I told him it was fine. So I went to bed that night and prayed tomorrow would be a good day.

DAY SIX

I woke up to see as, expected the sun out. I frowned and went back onto my pillow.

That was when my phone buzzed.

"Hello"

"Bella!"

"Mom?" I shot up "What are you calling me for?"

"O well, I knew you were coming out here so I set up your flight tickets, your flight is it 1:00"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned "When"

"Today"

My eyes shot open and my body stiff "T-today, as in today"

"Yes silly come on and pack" then she hung up.

O my god.

I rang the person I knew would help me

"Hello?"

"Esme don't tell Alice but I need your help with packing"

"Why?"

"My mom has got me flight tickets to go home at 1:00 and it's now 10:00"

"Ok, don't panic" _who's that?_ "Alice it's Bella" _you tell her I want to pack_ "No Alice, Bella wants me to help her, now go to your room" _but I'm bored_ "Alice" Esme said in a stern voice, _fine._

"Sorry Bella I'll come straight over"

"Wait how?"

"O I have my ways" then she hung up. I lay back down on my bed my hands over my face

"She could have told me last night" I whispered.

*******************

1 hour, a bath, and a help from Esme later. I was finally ready. Esme had come over at 10:05 and it was now 10:30.

"Thank you so much for this" I hugged her and she chuckled

"It's not a problem Bella, now why don't we spend some time together?"

"I would love to, Charlie's out with Billy anyway"

Myself and Esme had gone to her house and was just talked about stuff. I had asked Esme if she could tell Edward my mom booked the flight and I had to go.

"Of course"

it was odd not finding any roses or letters from the person. Perhaps he's come to realize it was all just a silly fascination.

I was tired, I lied down and let sleep take over me. it was only 11:00 anyway, I had some time to kill, I set my alarm clock and went to sleep.

"_So what does this make us?" the boy asked, we were still lying in the fields. _

"_Em, I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend" I replied smiling slightly _

"_Ok, em, when do you" cough "Want to" cough "Have you know….sex?" _

_I blushed and looked down, _

"_Em, I'm not sure" I chuckled nervously "I guess because today's the 11__th__ February, how about Valentines Day?" _

_He smiled brightly _

"_That would be perfect timing Bella, but I want you to know, I am going to make it so special for you" _

_I smiled up at him "I know you will" I then laughed_

"_What?" he asked smiling _

"_It's just weird, I mean we're 16 years old and yesterday we were just friends and today we're an item" _

_He laughed also "I guess it is a bit serial" he admitted "Bells can I tell you something" he looked down at his hands were on the edge of his shirt._

"_Yes, of course" _

"_Well, I've kind of….liked you more than a friend for a while" he still didn't look at me _

"_Since when?" _

"_Well do you remember that time when it was my birthday last year and you did everything, you got me the right gifts the right family there and when my uncle got drunk and started saying those things to me. you were there for me" he now looked at me "Bells, your always there for me and in that moment, everything just disappeared. When you kissed my cheek I felt a slight tingle and I knew I liked you"_

_I sat on my elbow "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Just scared I guess, I don't ever want to loose you" he cradled my face, he looked venerable, I had never seen him like this. _

"_I'm always here for you, no matter what" I hugged him close and kissed his forehead._

I then heard an annoying beeping sound. I opened my eyes and saw my clock flash the numbers I had set the time for.

I tapped it off and made my way downstairs. Where my suitcase was.

"You ready Bells?" my dad asked

"Yes, all ready"

I was sad I couldn't tell Edward I had to go myself, but I had to find things out first. Then I could hopefully come back here feeling better.

**Please remember to review this story, thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I had arrived in Phoenix and was now traveling to my old house. I didn't like it, the heat the sun. I had grown used to the green grass of Forks and the rain. The damp smell of the wood and grass of the forest. I had not seen one green thing here apart from a short pile of grass which was being mown by the male gardener.

"O Bella welcome home sweetheart" my mom greeted me, I was a little uncomfortable but non the less I greeted her back

"How are you" I asked while walking in

"Fine, how was your trip?"

"It was good, I actually cam here to talk to you about something" I wanted to get this out of the way

"Of course, take a seat"

Why was she acting all business like? That was odd for Renee.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some things about my past"

"Like what" she chuckled

I breathed in and out "Did something happen to me when I was younger, when I was 16?"

I saw Renee face go white but then she composed herself, she knew something and didn't want to tell me

"No" she answered

"Renee I know you lying about something, I can always tell when you lie"

"Hello I'm home" I mans voice echoed

"Phil" Renee jumped up and hugged Phil

"Hey Bella, you alright" he asked

"Fine but mom we need to…"

"O honey I'm putting dinner on" she walked into the kitchen

I sighed "I'm going out" I shouted, not bothering to hear a reply

I walked down to the park. I think this is wear the boy was pushing me back and forth

"Bella?" I turned to see Angela's cousin

"O hey...em"

"Matthew"

"Hey Matthew, what are you doing here"

"I work at the Café there" he pointed towards the café shop just over the road "I was on my break when I thought you looked familiar, you dropped me and Ange off at the airport thanks for that"

"Not a problem" I replied

"Well em what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"O I came here to see my mom"

"O good, well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out now I mean I've finished"

"I would like that"

"Cool, just let me put this in" he indicated towards the apron which hung around his waist. I nodded and said I would wait here.

Me and Matthew spent the day together just talking and laughing. We went to the spring where they held a fountain. I was walking along the brick out line when Matthew pushed me in getting me all wet. He laughed and I grabbed him and pulled him in, getting his face right in there I got up and ran. I heard him behind me and I ran deeper into the park.

"Bella get here now" he said while laughing.

Eventually he caught up with me and threw me over his shoulder

"No let me go" I laughed hitting his back. I saw people look at us, some in an odd way and some smiling.

Then the night came. Matthew had given me his jacket because the air was getting colder.

"Thanks for today Matthew, I really enjoyed it"

"It's fine" we were at my door and I shrugged off his coat and gave it back

"Thanks" he said smiling

"Well I better get in and…" I was cut off by Matthews lips, as I was about to protest someone opened the door. Matthew broke away from me and we both saw Renee

"Who's this Bella?"

"Em, this is Matthew Angela's cousin"

"Hello Matthew" Renee said politely

"Hello Miss Swan"

"Please call me Renee Miss Dwyer makes me feel old" she chuckled

"Renee, well goodnight Bella" Matthew walked away and I was in utter shock at what he just did.

Matthew had just kissed me and I did nothing about it. What the hell was I going to tell Edward?

**Please review this chapter, tell me what you think**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please remember to review this chapter x**

Chapter 14

DAY SEVEN

I lay on my bed thinking of yesterday. Matthew had kissed me and I hadn't stopped him.

Renee had said she wanted to spend the day with each other.

We were in the local Café, not the one where Matthew works.

"You wanted to talk to me" she started, I was a little shocked she brought it up, it was her yesterday who wanted to dismiss the subject. "And Bella your right I do know something"

our order came and we began to drink. I ordered a café latte and Renee ordered the same

"Bella I need to know one thing thought ok?"

I nodded

"Why now, why are you asking me now did something happen?"

I was wondering if I should tell her about the roses and letters.

"No, I just keep on having these dreams, but they feel like memories. I was just asking if anything happened"

I sipped on my drink while Renee looked unsettled.

"Bella something did happen when you were younger and to be honest I was hoping it would never appear again" she sighed "Bella sweetheart, when you were 16 you had a car crash"

I looked at her shocked, "And you didn't think that was important to say?"

"Well Bella, the doctor said it wouldn't be wise, it might have put too much strain on your brain, anyway he said you might have a little memory loss"

I nodded and waited for her to continue

"Well you did have a little, loss of memory, but it was nothing, now tell me what are your dreams about"

"Nothing really, I mean there usual about nothing, except there is always the boy there I can never see his face clearly though but he's always there, I can feel his eyes on me. and then one time you were there, you were so angry you said to me 'Bella, promise me you won't come here again'"

Renee gasped "It seems like you remember a lot"

"Yes, all apart from the actually person" I said getting a little agitated

"Bella all I'm saying is maybe you should just let it be, let the stuff come to you when you really remember, then we can talk"

"No Renee" I raised my voice a little causing people to look. "Renee I have been getting roses and letters sent to my house from this admirer and I think it's got something to do with this boy in my dreams or memory"

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't Charlie mention it to me?"

"Dad doesn't know it's still going on and you're not going to tell him wither, I've mentioned this to you because I know you've got something to do about it and I want to know now" I demanded

Renee looked at me sadly, I felt guilty for saying that to her but I needed to know the truth.

"Bella, I know your in a lot of pressure right now, but this boy won't harm you"

I scoffed "You say that as if you know him"

She went silent and I looked at her

"You know who it is don't you?" I sat up straighter

"Yes I do and if you trust me you'll just do as I say and let it all weed out it self, this boy won't harm you"

"Then why were you so angry?" I demanded

she looked at me with sad eyes "You'll soon remember, your memory is coming back, it won't be long now" she said sadly "seven days until Valentines Day"

"You've got to be kidding Renee, you're telling me you know what this guys going to do or when he's going to strike and you're not doing anything?"

She got her purse and got out seven roses and a letter. I put my head in my hands

"So what, are you his messenger now or something" I asked tiredly

"No" she handed me them "They were on your bed" she stood up "Don't be late for dinner tonight Bella"

I sat there stund, I sighed and opened the letter

_**My dear Bella, my apologize for not sending you the six roses to you sooner but they shall get to you a little later than planned at your home in forks. **_

_**The butterfly flits from plant to plant, seeking places for its eggs to lay.  
The maiden dances on her toes, imagining she is a prima donna in a play.**_

The game of life is about to begin, it wont be very long, before she is tempted,  
to participate in many a sin.

_**Your beloved secret admirer **_

_**C.H**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Please remember to review this chapter, sorry it so short only I'm a bit tired today :). **

**I will update tomorrow **

**Twilighterheart **

**P.s Make sure you vote on the poll, it concerns this story . xxxx**

Chapter 15

DAY EIGHT

To say I was outraged was an understatement. How dare Renee not tell me about this sooner?

I had tried to see if there were any other early flights back to Washington, there wasn't and now I had to wait until Monday two hole days, so that would mean 4 days Valentines Day. My breathing hitched just at the thought of my secret admirer revealing himself to me in 4 days.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself some drink. I looked to the coffee table and saw eight red roses with another letter.

"Honestly I was getting a little tired of this; I just wanted him to show himself to me.

_**Grow old along with me  
the best is yet to be.**_

_**From your devoted admirer **_

_**C.H**_

I dropped it back down on the table and walked away. I wasn't interested anymore.

I walked back into my room and started to dial Jacob's number

Ring, ring, ring …

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, could I talk to Jake?"

"Yes hang on" _it's Bella _I heard someone walk faster.

"Hey Bells, everything ok out there"

"No" I sighed angry "Renee knows who's doing this and she won't tell me, and a prat kissed me"

"WHAT! Bells what the hell?"

"I didn't mean to let him kiss me"

"I'm not talking about that, your saying your mom knows and she won't tell you who it is" he said outraged

"Yes, al she said was trust me and it shall be over soon"

"Right well ever think it might be this boy em what's he called?"

"Matthew, the Webber's cousin"

"Didn't he come here once? And if he lives in Phoenix then he would have known you"

"Not possible, he was in Phoenix when the roses were in my bedroom and the other letters"

"Right, have you go anymore?"

"Check in my room there should be some there and I got some today" I sipped my drink "Honestly Jake I just want to forget this hole thing and have some fun, I swear if it's not Vampire its human boys" I huffed, he chuckled at the other end "I'm glad I amuse you Jake"

"Bella, relax everything will be fine I'll go round to your house and see if there's anything there ok?"

"Ok"

"Chin up Bells, everything will be fine I promise you"

*******************

Two days after and I was finally going home to Edward. Matthew had not come back to visit me to which I was extremely grateful for. I didn't need him to come back to make me feel awkward.

I had arrived back in Washington to be picked up by the Cullen's, I chuckled remembering our conversation from last night.

"_Hello?" _

"_O Bella, hang on I'll put you on speaker" I heard a beep _

"_Hey Bella" they chanted _

"_So how are you?" Esme asked, I had missed her motherly voice. . _

"_Fine I guess, I was just calling to say I'm coming home tomorrow about noon" _

"_Bella?" I heard my angels voice_

"_Hey, how are you?" I asked _

"_I'll be better when you get here" _

_I faintly heard in the background 'suck up' which I knew was from Emmett. I heard a crash_

"_Sorry Bella there fighting, Jaspers trying to calm them down now" Carlisle mentioned _

"_O right well I better get going anyway, be up early and everything" _

"_Okay, is it alright if we greet you there?" _

"_Sure I would love that, but Alice?"_

"_Yes?" she said sweetly _

"_I repeat this once, you will not be taking me shopping, I've had enough this weekend and all I want to do is relax for a bit" _

"_Fine" I could practically see her fold her arms and sulk. _

"_Okay bye everyone" _

"_Bye" they chanted, I heard distant cracking in the back ground I rolled my eyes. _

"So did everything go ok then?" Edward asked me in the car, his hands balled up into fists on the steering wheel.

"Em, everything was fine I guess" I had a flashback of Matthew kissing me. I knew I had to tell Edward.

"I have something for you, a welcome home present"

"Edward" I began to whine

"Please just humor me Bella"

I nodded. We arrived back at the Cullen house. Only to find we were the only one's here

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"They've given us some privacy" I looked in his eyes and they were darker than usual. He rushed over to my side of the car and picked me up bridal style and rushed me to his room.

What was going to happen tonight?


	16. Chapter 16

Unknown POV

I had awoken from the most beautiful dream. Myself and Bella were in our wedding bed, she was smiling at me. While I cradled her face. I smiled softly to myself. But then the pain erupted in me. She was taken by Edward Cullen. The very man who at first ignored everyone at Forks high.

I pray my beloved Bella remembers everything soon. I need her in my life.

I closed my eyes and thought of the day I lost her.

Flash Back

"_I want you out of her life" Renee shouted pointing her finger at me_

"_I cannot do that Renee" I answered calmly. "She is my life and I am hers, we have confessed our love for each other, and there is no going back" _

_I thought of Bella as she was sent to her auntie's. _

"_O yes, I happened to walk in on your little confessions of love, you slept together, your both 16 years old!" _

"_Renee, we didn't sleep together" I protested, _

"_You were both naked!" she screeched "You were both in your bed sheets completely naked kissing and smiling, and your telling me you didn't have sex?" _

_I nodded, but she still didn't believe me. She was interrupted of what she was about to say to me when her phone went off. She sighed and put it towards her ear. _

"_Hello" I saw her face turn pale "What" she put her hand over her mouth "Is she ok?" I was immediately on guard, had something happened to Bella? "I'll meet you there" she flipped the phone shut and turned her attention to me "I mean it, stay out of her life" she stormed off_

"_Renee what's happened to Bella?" _

_She turned to me "Nothing has happened to her, now I want you gone, out of her and my life" she turned round and walked out of the door. _

A couple of days later I ahd found out Bella had been in a car accident, her auntie and her were fine, just a few scrapes. But the thing whoch hurt me the most was when she didn't recognize me.

"_Bella" I hugged her towards me "Thank god" I kissed her forehead and she shied away. I frowned _

"_Bells, it's me" I smiled _

"_Bella" I saw Renee look at me in anger "Can we help you and do you mind getting your hands off my daughter" _

_I dropped my hands to the side "Bella do you remember me?" _

"_No" she said quietly. _

_I literally felt my heart rip in pieces. Rene had taken Bella in the house. Phil, Renee's boyfriend. Came out of the house to have a word with me._

"_Look son, I understand you like Bella, but she doesn't remember you, she barly remembers her own parents" _

"_You mean, in the crash she's lost memory" _

"_Bit's and pieces" he shrugged "She remembers her child hood but not current events" he put his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry, but you better go before Renee comes out" _

_He walked away and I just stood there, unmoving, I wasn't breathing, my surroundings becoming dizzy._

_She doesn't remember me, not a memory in her brain which should remind her of me. I walked away in the rain which so rarely hit Phoenix. I walked to the park where we hung out together after school, this is where we first met. I closed my eyes and let my salty tears blend in with the angry rain. _

I closed my eyes tight while I replayed the memory. My breathing coming out in heavy pants.

I needed to see Bella again like I used to, I needed to let her smile at me again, so I sat up and started to write another note.

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I think you've just killed me" I mumbled lying on the bed, Edward chuckled beside me. "Really, vampires don't eat and yet they stuff you up, so unfair" I moaned, I smiled up at him and saw him smile at me back, his hand was supporting the weight of his head as he looked down at me. I bit my lip

"I need to tell you something" I gulped, Edward frowned

"Your heart is fluttering faster than usual, what's wrong?"

I gulped again and looked down, I had butterflies in my stomach

"When I was in Phoenix, I was talking to a boy, you know Matthew, the Webbers cousin?"

He nodded and let me continue

"Well as he was walking me home because it had gotton late, he em, he kissed me"

Edward was silent

"I didn't kiss him back Edward , but I didn't push him away, but only because I was too shocked to, it happened so fast"

He nodded.

"Love, it's fine" he smiled at me, the smile was genuine

"Your not mad at me"?

"Of course not, I'm mad at him though, he kissed you without his permission, are you having a déjà vu there" he chuckled, I scoffed, remembering how Jacob did the same.

"Very funny" I smiled "So we're ok?" I asked

"Of course we are" he kissed me

"Good, because I want to take you up on your wedding offer"

He looked shocked

"Just in case you didn't understand that I want to be your wife"

Edward leaned down and kissed me hard and passionate

"Thank you so much" he laughed. "May I give you your ring?"

"You've got one already" I chuckled, I hadn't seen this Edward before, he was like a child on Christmas morning I couldn't help but the amount of love I felt for him rise the surface of my body

"It's a hand me down sort off"

"Ok then" he kissed me before getting off the bed and going into his walk in closet.

He came out with a black velvet box. He stood me up and he bent on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I smiled and he placed it on my finer, kissing each one he passed before putting it on.

He stood up and kissed me.

"You're doing this for you aren't you?"

"I am doing this Edward because I want to be with you forever, I want to be called your wife"

He smiled down and kissed me again, this time much slower, like this other kisses, only this time it had a little bit more heat.

"Say it" he whispered when he parted so now our foreheads touched

"Say what?"

"Say you're going to be the future Mrs. Cullen"

"Okay, you're going to be the future Mrs. Cullen"

Edward chuckled and looked at me

"Okay sorry I'll be serious, I am going to be the future Mrs. Cullen"

he closed his eyes and sighed with a smile on his face "Music to my ears" he leaned down and kissed me again

"O god I just thought of something" I pulled back fully alarmed

"What2 he braced himself

"That mean Alice will want to do the wedding"

He evilly smiled "She doesn't have to you know" kiss "We can go off to Vegas"

I smiled "I like that idea"

"We're back" Alice's voice sang

"O god" I moaned, my head leaning on Edward's chest

"Come on love" he kissed my forehead "Stand your ground, don't let her get what she wants unless it's what you feel comfortable with okay?"

I nodded smiling at my future husband.

**Please remember to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s vote on the poll if you haven't already it does involve this story. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think, thanks. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 18

Unknown POV

I had finished my letter to Bella. The tears falling freely from my face. I closed my eyes and just thought, four more days.

This poem I wrote was my feeling to Bella, how much I needed her, how much I felt for her. I closed my eyes and thought of our day in the park, we were only young, but yet she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

""_Hello, would you like to push me?" she tilted her head to the side. I smiled at her _

"_Sure, my mummy's over there" I pointed towards the blond haired woman who was talking to my daddy "And my daddy" _

"_They look cute together" she complemented _

"_They do, so where's your mummy and daddy?" _

"_My mummy left daddy" she looked down "Mummy doesn't love daddy anymore" _

_I frowned and hugged her. "Your mummy loves him on a level" I reassured her_

"_Thank you" she sniffed "Can you push me on the swings now?" her brown little eyes sparkled. My heart fluttered, I didn't understand it. _

"_Sure" she patted her little flowered shoes across to the swings. I remember her wearing a pink dress. _

"_Ready?" _

"_Yes" she squealed holding onto the metal chains tightly. _

_I pushed her high up into the sky nearly, she leaned back smiled at me, I laughed at how she looked upside down. She giggled and kicked her feet so she could go higher. _

I closed my eyes and let out weep. O my lovely, innocent, darling Bella how much I love you so and yet you never knew when you crashed.

I folded the letter up and put the stamp on and waited until I sent it her.

I lied back down and let the blissful sleep over take me. of an angel of Bella smiling at me whispering words of devotion. I smiled softly and sighed in almost content.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please remember to review this story. + I think people might be getting the impression that the 'admirer' just wants sex from Bella. **

**In a way he wants to be physical with her but he wants her to remember what they had. The love he has for Bella is the same as Edward feels for her. **

**Sorry if I've made him sound like he's doing this just to have sex with her x**

**Twilighterheart **

**P.S check out my new story Two Households. Warning on that story though the first chapter is sort of an introduction, just a brief description of where they are and what's happening. Please read it and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks and enjoy this chapter – 3 days till Valentines Day in the story, everyone excited :)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

DAY ELEVEN

I had told Alice I wanted her to do the wedding with Esme and Rosalie. Only because I knew Esme especially could control her if she got too carried away.

"But I won't Bella" she whined

"Yes you will, Alice your forgetting I've seen you on shopping trips, remember I'm the poor sod who had to endure it"

she pouted "Fine"

"Bella?" Carlisle said, I looked towards him and saw eleven roses and a note, Edward growled at the side of me. I took the roses and note off Carlisle, Edward came closer to me, his arm draped over my shoulder. I read it to myself.

_**My love is like the sun that warms me when I am cold,**_

_**And like the cool water of the brook that refreshes me.**_

_**My love knows the secret pleasures of my soul,**_

_**And delights with me in fulfilling them.**_

_**Who is my love but the soul of my soul,**_

_**And the reason for every beat of my heart.**_

_**Who fills me with life in the joy of her presence,**_

_**And returns to me more than I have given.**_

_**Come to me, my love, I die without you.**_

_**Each day is eternity, waiting for your touch.**_

_**Remove the tears from my eyes and the ache in my heart,**_

_**Be closer than my breath, all my days, all my nights.**_

_**Your devoted admirer **_

_**C.H **_

I frowned at the note.

"He's in pain" I said

"What just by a couple of words" Rosalie scoffed

"No, by the tears drops which is smudging the words" where he had written 5th line in delights was smudged. My heart went out to this person in a way.

"How can you know there tears drops though?" Alice asked

"I just do" I shrugged still looking down at the note.

I was sat on Edward's bed, all of the Cullen's apart from Jasper went hunting, Jasper came up to the room, tapping on it gently

"You ok?" he asked

"Yes, just it make me nervous"

I felt calm instantly I smiled appreciatively at him.

"It's just, it's three days until Valentines Day Jasper" I sat up while he sat down on the bed. "And the Valentines ball is happening so that means Alice is going to do a Bella Barbie on me" he chuckled "I guess, I'm nervous of what's to happen"

he frowned "I know, but we're all here for you Bella I promise you that" he pulled me into a hug

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I then felt guilty

"What's up now" he chuckled pulling back

"I haven't seen Jake"

"I don't think Edward would let you see Jacob Bella"

"Puppy Jake" I smiled

"O, come on then"

Jasper's car was a black Aston Martin Vanquish.

We traveled to my house and entered.

"I haven't been ion your home before, it's nice"

"Thanks"

I heard a bark and then saw Jake running to me. I smiled sand picked him up.

Myself and Jasper spent the rest of the day at my house talking about his old life.

"So she created this army and you had to train them?" I asked

"Yes" he shrugged "Myself, Charlotte and Peter managed to get out, but the memory is always there"

"Bells" I heard my dad come in

"Have you net Charlie before?" I asked

"Briefly" he smiled

"O hey Bells, no Edward" he smiled, I saw Jasper purse his lips to refrain from smiling

"No, he's out with the others"

Charlie looked to Jasper, I felt calm all of a sudden "Jasper Hale sir" he extended his hand towards Charlie,

"Hello Jasper, how are you"

"Fine thank you and yourself?"

"Same"

we were sitting at the dinner table, Jasper had passed on dinner but still talked to us.

"So, how are your brothers, I bet you've had a few arguments" Charlie smirked I rolled my eyes, if only he knew

"Yes, Emmett is the worst at the pranking business sir"

"Charlie"

"Charlie, in fact I need to find a way to get him back" he chuckled. I smiled at poor Jasper.

Jasper was riving back to the Cullen's house when an idea hit me.

"Your excited why?"

"You'll find out tonight, stop at the store would you"


	20. Chapter 20

**Please remember to review my story x **

Chapter 20

We had arrived back at the Cullen's I had told the Cullen's over the phone the wolves and Charlie were coming over. I thought I heard Rosalie complain in the background.

I ignored her and carried on with what I was doing.

It was mid afternoon when the other Cullen's arrived, Jasper smiled and stood up to greet Alice with a hug.

I saw Edward smile at me but then the smile was gone when he looked down to see Jake on my lap who was already glaring at Edward. The stare contest between them made me roll my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen carrying Jake with me.

"Hello love" Edward walked in and smiled at me, I set Jake down on the floor when Edward walked towards me. he wrapped his arms securely round my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

it had seemed like forever since he was kissing me, I missed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my hand though his hair to bring him closer.

I faintly heard the sound of Jakes bark running through my ears, but I had lost all sense of time, and sound. They were all being melted away.

Edward pulled back all of a sudden with his eyes closed and his jaw tight.

"He did it again" his eyes still closed as he said it. I looked down and saw Jake with the same expression on his face as the first time. His tail wagging and his ears up sticking his tongue out as he breathed in and out.

"Let me go change before the others find out" with one last kiss he ran up to his room.

I looked down to Jake

"Are you being serious" I sighed, he walked to his food bowl. And began to eat.

I rolled my eyes and continued with the dinner.

Esme had come in to help me cook the last minute preparations. I heard the door bell go downstairs.

I heard the sound of welcomes and thank you I smiled thankfully.

The evening was fine; everyone had eat, apart from the Cullen's of course. Charlie asked if they were ok but they replied they had already eaten, much to the wolves disgustment

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bells" I saw him keep poking Jaspers sides

"Are you sure your not hungry, I made your favorite dessert"

He looked at me shocked

"I'm sure" he hissed, I saw the wolves purse their lips from smiling

"O come on Emmett, you know your love rich Chocolate cake" I smirked at him

"O go on Emmett" Jasper said smiling

"Emmett" I whined

He growled and picked up the cake which was on the table.

"Emmett you know you like the biggest piece" I raise my eyebrows, and is a whim briefly look at Charlie and then back at the cake.

He turned his nose up at it in disgust, I saw the Cullen's chuckle, I thought Jasper was going to turn purple in a minute.

The wolves eat the rest of the cake and Billy and Charlie did. They all focused on Emmett. I heard the wolves make bets.

"Bet he pukes it up in 15 minutes"

"Na, I bet 30 minutes"

"Deal" they shook hands, I recognized the wolves as Embry and Quil. I saw Jacob roll his eyes and I chuckled.

Puppy Jake had woken up from his nap. And walked over to me begging for me to pick him up. I obliged by sitting him back on my lap and stroking his forehead. Edward growled

"What's wrong _Eddie_, not a fan of Jake" Jacob smirked

I threw a cake at Jacob and gave him a look that said drop it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please remember to review this story. This chapter contains Bella's and the admirers POV. **

**Thank you for keeping with me through the story.**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Emmett was still eating his cake and Jasper had to leave the room because of his hysterics.

Emmett kept on glaring at me as he eat the cake. I think Charlie was getting a little suspicious over something as he seemed to be looking at everyone weirdly.

"So Bells are you staying here tonight?" Charlie asked

"yes, if that's ok?"

"sure" he replied

The night passed and I must have fell asleep I woke up and felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"morning love" Edward whispered in my ear and kissing it.

"morning"

I heard in the background someone throw up

"Emmett love, last nights revenge of yours for jasper has took it's back fire" he chuckled.

Then I froze as I realized something. Edward noticed

"What's wrong?"

"Two days till Valentines Day"

I felt him nod "why haven't you told your dad, he might have some more information?"

"Edward" I sighed and sat up "I don' want to worry him"

"Bella remember last time when you didn't tell people information?"

I furrowed my eyebrows but then realized what he meant. He was referring about James.

"I know Edward"

"just think about it Bella" he kissed my shoulder

"I will, but right now we have school"

Unknown POV

Everything was set, the location. The plan everything.

I thought about the day we had arranged to be each others first.

"_So when do you…you know want to…be with each other" she asked _

_I smiled at how nervous she was. _

"_Well, you know my house is empty this weekend" I felt my cheeks blare with blush._

"_I would love that" she smiled _

"_As would I" _

_I leaned down and kissed her. She brought my face closer towards her._

_I moaned and so did she. I pulled myself up so I was hovering over her. I pulled back _

"_Bella, I have to stop before I take you here and now" _

_She hitched her breath and looked at me with lust._

"_god, you've got me horny now" she said, I closed my eyes and moaned. I felt her hand massage me through my pants and I bucked my hips towards her. _

"_Bella" I growled, I leaned down and kissed her neck, then I bit it hard tasting the sweet taste of strawberries. She moaned again, _

"_Harder" she said, I smiled and bi down harder. I pulled back and whispered _

"_After the first time Bella, if you want us to be each other seconds I'll fuck you hard and fast, would you like that?" _

_She whimpered below me and massaged me harder I fluttered my eye lids. _

"_Touch me" she whispered_

I came out of my flash back and had my release. But then I remembered how se used to make me laugh, how we used to think we'll be together forever. I had said to Bella would she be with me forever as my wife one day and she said yes. I smiled widely, she had joked one time by bringing brides magazines round and chosen the dress. I smiled saying I had already chosen the priest and best man and honey moon.

She laughed as did I. I breathed in and out to ease the heart break of my heart. Two days. Just two more days and then I would tell her everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The day had passed yesterday, the letters and roses were no where to be seen, to which I was grateful for.

I had dressed for school and I heard a beep outside. I smiled when I saw Edward talking to him was Alice, she bouncing around next to him. She looked like she was begging him for something. I then realized something tomorrow was the Valentines Ball. O crap, she's asking if she can dress me up.

I ran downstairs and outside

"No Alice" I said

"What" she asked innocently, Edward pursed his lips from smiling.

"Alice no, I want to dress myself and if I make a crap job out of it you can re do me ok?"

"Fine" she sighed "Let's get to school"

************************** *********************************

Everyone was on the Valentines ball. The students were talking about it, girls suggesting what to wear. The boys weren't bothered and when I looked round the school, there were flyers up on the boards and walls, telling everyone which colors to wear.

"I'm going to come in pink"

"No your not I am" Lauren and Jessica were having a fight. I looked to Edward who was rolling his eyes. We were walking hand-in-hand towards our usual table for lunch.

"Jasper I have a question?"

"Yes" he looked to me while Alice was getting something out of her bag

"What do you think was the worst war ever, The vampire war you fought or the Valentines day war"

The Cullen's chuckled

"Defiantly the Valentines war, hands down"

"I never knew how important is was for girls" I shook my head and drank my drink.

"Of course it's important" Alice said putting her bag on the floor and looking at me.

"I still think it's a load of rubbish" Emmett replied smirking at Alice, wanting her to retaliate.

"Emmett…" Alice started.

"Hey Bella" I heard Mike behind me, o god I thought please tell me he isn't, judging by the sound of Edward's quiet growl my suspicions were correct

"Hey Mike, what's up"?

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the Valentines dance with me?" his face full of hope

"Em Mike, I think Jessica wants to go with you and I really wouldn't want to upset her" I played the Jessica card "And besides I'm going with Edward"

Mike looked to Edward

"O right" Mike looked so sad. God had better give me a medal for this

"But you know if there's a next dance we could go as friends" I stressed, I felt Edward's eyes on me

"Really" Mike looked better, his cheeks looked like they were hurting his smile was so big

"Sure, but just as friends Mike, and if Jessica or any other girl asks you to the next one you say yes, if you want to"

"Sure thanks Bella" he went off then happy as a sand boy. I looked towards Edward,

"I'm sorry it's just he looked so sad"

Edward nodded but not happily.

"Attention everyone" we looked to see the principal on the stage with a microphone "I'd just like to say something about the Valentines Day dance, the boys all have to wear tuxes and the girls have to wear dress which goes below the knees"

"WHAT!" The girls screeched even Alice and Rosalie

"What's the big deal?" I asked

"Bella, part of getting laid on Valentines Day is wearing reveling clothing" Alice said

"You'll get laid anyway" I said smirking

The Cullen's looked at me shocked, obviously by my boldness.

"What it's true" I shrugged

"Everyone calm down" the principal asked "That is what I've asked" he said before walking off the stage.

Myself and Edward were in bio. Mr. Banner had given us some work to do to pass the time.

"He's still trying to figure out what to do today" Edward whispered smirking then growled.

"What" I asked holding his hand

"Newton's getting on my nerves" I furrowed my eyebrows "He's planning for the next event already to be with you"

I smiled tightly

"Distract me Bella, he's really annoying me" he fisted his other hand. I bit my lip and smiled, I leaned into his ear.

"Well, em, underneath the dress I'll be wearing holds a very nice surprise for you after the ball" I licked and bit the edge of his ear. He shuddered and gulped.

"L-Like what?" He asked, I smiled

"Haven't you ever heard of lingerie Edward" I kissed his ear and pulled away when Mr. Banner pulled away.

"Mr. Cullen are you alright" I saw Edward and saw him panting

"I'm fine, may I get some air please?"

"Of course"

Edward all but nearly dived to the door. I smiled knowing what he would do now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Angela?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No Why"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me?"

"O of course I would love to" she smiled brightly "Let me just pop home ot tell my parents and I'll be ready"

"Ok, I'll see you later and thanks for coming"

I walked to where the Cullen's were parked and saw Alice glare at me

"Bella, have I done something to annoy you?"

"No" I replied furrowing my eyebrows

"Then why did you ask Angela to go shopping with you tonight and not me" she pouted

"Because I don't want my feet to die tonight" the Cullen's chuckled

"Please Bella"

"No Alice, I just want me and Angela to hang out"

"Why"

"Alice your behaving like a child" I sighed

"No tell me why"

"Because it might be the last time I ever get to hang out with her"

Alice went silent "o" she shrugged and hopping in the car

"Unbelievable" I muttered climbing in when Edward opened the door. "Thanks" I smiled up at him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Angela had come round 10 minutes after school had finished. We were half way to the shops when Angela started the questions

"So what are we shopping for"?

"Well" I but my lip and blushed "Em, lingerie and stuff" I muttered suddenly shy again

"O em, good because I was going to em ask your opinion on something"

I looked at her, she briefly looked at me and I widened my eyes

"You and Ben are…" I trailed off and she chuckled

"It's all being arranged, o Bella's it's going to be perfect" she sighed in content I smiled

"I', happy for you Ange"

"So are you and Edward…"

"Hopefully" I said giddily

we arrived at the shops and headed straight for the underwear shops, Victoria secret, Le Semme, Ann summers, be cheeky.

We were currently in Be Cheeky. When I was looking through some underwear I saw in the mirror Edward. He was trying not to be seen and I had to laugh a little.

"What"

I leaned into her ear "See by the café?" she nodded and gasped and also gigglier

"O my god, has he followed us"

I chuckled "Care for a little revenge Ange"

She smiled and giggled again, she grabbed some underwear

"You going to wear them in front of him and act like he's not there"

"O yes, come on" I dragged her into the fitting room, it was exposed enough for Edward to see, and not anyone else.

Let the torture begin

**Okay I admit even when I was writing the bit when Edward follows them I was a little creeped out by his stalker ness. :) **

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks again for sticking with me. 1 more day to go till Valentines day and then the 'admirer' shall be revealed. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review my chapter. Thank you xxxx**

Chapter 22

Unknown POV

I had sent the flowers and letter to Bella's house.

Tomorrow, I thought I smiled to myself, soon Bella will know me fully again.

Bella's POV

I wore a caprice baby doll with a thong. The under wired bar was candy pink while over it was black lace. The edge of the bottom held a small strap of pink which went all around. I stepped out.

"O my gods that look gorgeous"

I bent my head to look down but looked through the curtain of hair to see Edward, jaw open and wide eyed. I smiled. I decided to tease him more.

"You don't think the lace is a bit revealing" I stroked the side of my breast. Angela chuckled, knowing what I was doing.

"No, it looks fabulous" I nodded and saw Edward's seat empty, I laughed

"He's gone" I chuckled. She laughed as loudly as I did.

We had shopped around for Angela and equally we got about 20 bags full of clothes, lingerie, shoes and so much more.

She was driving now back to Forks.

"Would you like to come to The Cullen's with me?" I asked

"I don't want to intrude"

"Don't be silly, let me just ring them up"

on the third ring Esme picked up, I had asked and she said that was fine, it was only her, Alice, Carlisle and Edward who were in. the other went car hunting.

We had arrived at the Cullen house, I had decided myself and Angela's bag should stay in the car.

"Hi Angela" Alice got up from her chair and hugged her.

"Hello love" Edward came up and kissed me softly.

"Hello"

"May I have a word?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs

"Ange, I'll be down in a minute okay"

"Okay2 she nodded, Alice was talking to her about something.

We were on Edward's bed. He was kissing me. my back on the bed while he was half on top of me. on his side.

On hand stroking my cheek while we kissed and the other massaging my waist. He hand led down to my exposed knee. I gasped, this gave Edward the opportunity to have his tongue in my mouth. I thought my eyes were going to fill with tears. The taste of him was so sweet. Our kisses more frequent and harder. My hands threaded into his hair. His hands started to move up. But I had to stop this

"Edward, don't" I said breathlessly "Not here not now"

"Why not?" he asked looking down

"Edward love, as much as I am tempted to, Angela is down stairs with your family and I have it all planned out my love" I chuckled

"You do" he smiled, clearly relieved

"Of course" kiss "and the night is tomorrow" his head shot up, his eyes sparkled and he did the crooked smile I love

"Till tomorrow then" kiss "Now, I saw you today" he grinned

"Really?" I smirked and licked my lips, he looked down and ground

His eyes closes and he chuckled

"You knew didn't you?"

"Of course I did, that my love, was your punishment for following us" I stroked his hair.

"I guess I deserved that" he opened his eyes to smile down at me.

"Why did you follow us?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were both alright"

I smiled up at him, I kissed him tenderly

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining"

"Just for being you" I whispered seriously.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

Edward held me close to him al night, he hugged me close, kissing my forehead while I kissed his neck.

"Hey" Emmett's voice came into the living room, "Rose and Jasper are still out hey Angela"

"Hi" she said shyly

"Emmett your scaring the poor girl" I turned towards Angela "Sorry, he was dropped on the head as a baby"

She chuckled as did the other Cullen's, Emmett rolled his eyes.

Later that night it was time to go home. Edward had let go off me once to open Angela's door while I hugged the Cullen's goodbye for the night.

I walked to the door and Edward opened it

"Goodnight love" he kissed me once, he held my hand and helped me in, he kissed my knuckles a couple of times before shutting the door.

While we drove away

"You know what Bella, I think we're the most luckyist women alive"

"I say we are too, hey would you like to sleep tonight"

"I would love to Bella"

Angela was getting her stuff ready while I waited in the car. I felt a buzz I picked up my phone ALICE CALLING

"Alice"

"Don't you dare Isabella Marie Swan. You shopped with Angela, your making me discuss the wedding with Esme and Rosalie, don't you dare take away the opportunity to dress you"

"O let me think, em, no"

"Bella please" she begged

"Look Alice, you'll doll me up at the wedding so there's no point ok" Angela was saying goodnight to her parents.

"I swear I'll...." I hung up on her and quickly dialed Edward number

"Bella, did you just hang up on my sister" give me the phone "Alice no" now Edward, she hung up. I rolled my eyes, I could practically see Alice bouncing up to get the phone hey I heard "Sorry love you were saying"

"I was just saying Angela is sleeping over tonight"

"Okay, can I come in your bathroom?"

I pursed my lips and teased him

"Come in my bathroom Edward, not while Angela's there"

"Beeelllaaa" he moaned I chuckled

"Look I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you too, goodnight love"

"Goodnight" I hung up and Angela came into the car.

We headed up to my room. I froze in place, lying on my bed thirteen roses. And a note

"Bella, what's that?"

"O it's Edward" I chuckled off, I knew I could trust Angela, but I didn't want her to worry.

I picked up and read the note as Angela went into the bathroom to change

**_Breeze skipping over water,  
Water reflecting lights strung over the bridge,  
Lights shining in your eyes._**

**_The fresh, bold feeling of something new,  
As winter melts into liquid spring,  
And summer takes shape and ripens alongside love._**

**_The petals from the flowering trees, snow for the summer,  
Floating down around us as we kiss,  
Once, twice, then forever._**

**_You aren't just my sunshine._**

**_You're my sun._**

**_From you devoted admirer _**

**_C.H_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Me and Angela were laughing over the girls today in school about the ball. Then the subject led to fantasies with our partners.

"So what would your fantasy be?" I asked getting a minstrel into my mouth. We both made sure Charlie was fast asleep when we started our 'intimate' conversations.

"Well, I've always wanted to do it in the dressing room of a lingerie shop"

I nodded and laughed, "same" I responded

"O no, a different one" she said drinking her drink

"Okay, I would have to say, him chaining me down"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, it's just something about it" I shrugged

Realizing today was school we decided to sleep.

We woke up about 7:00. we had changed and eaten, we had a while yet. Angela was patting Jake's head.

"He's so cute Bella"

"Bells" Charlie came in with a bunch of red roses and a note. I gulped "your admirer"

"Dad, this is Edward" I chuckled he rolled his eyes "You ok Angela"

"I am, you?"

"Good, look I'm out to work"

"Bye" we shouted, I read the note

_**V**__**alentine's for lovers and for friends.**__**  
**__**A**__**ll my love goes out to you this day!**__**  
**__**L**__**ove is something different from desire:**__**  
**__**E**__**ven, silent, peaceful as the sky.**__**  
**__**N**__**or is love interested in means or ends.**__**  
**__**T**__**here are no selfish needs that it must weigh.**__**  
**__**I**__**nstead, love's plenitude itself inspires,**__**  
**__**N**__**eeding neither cause nor reason why.**__**  
**__**E**__**ach day my thoughts enchanted with you.**_

_**From your devoted admirer **_

_**C.H**_

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

We had arrived at school to see it decorated fully.

"It looks nice" Angela complemented

"You look lovely today ladies" Ben smiled and hugged us both

"Hey" Angela smiled

I saw Edward park up, "I'll see you later"

Edward got out and saw me, he smiled and walked close to me. He hugged me

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear

"And I you" I kissed him once before pulling back. Alice stormed passed us, with an angry look. Jasper looked miserable

"Hey" I grabbed his arm "You alright?"

"Yes" he sighed "Just Alice is a little annoyed right now"

"Because of me"

"Not you per sa, just of the shopping thing and dressing up it's fine Bella, as you said she'll dress you up at the wedding and then everything will be fine" he smiled and continued to walk in the school following Alice.

Emmett waved at Angela and she waved back. Rosalie was glaring daggers at him. He shrugged and smiled. He kissed her cheek and led her into the building.

"I can't wait to see your dress"

"It's just a dress" I chuckled. Out forehead were touching and we rubbed noses, we gave each other happy smiles.

"Your wearing it love" kiss "You'll look spectacular" kiss "Come on let's go to class"

**I know it's short, but more to come tomorrow, promise xxxx Please remember to review **


	25. Chapter 25

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 25

As I looked round the hall it was decorated in pink decorations. The ceiling held a glitter canopy which held balloons.

"It's nice" I commented

"Nice" Alice scoffed. I pursed my lips and smiled.

"Alice" Edward growled

"What" she huffed crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"H-Hey Bella"

"Hi Mike what's up?"

"Em, I was asked to give you this" he handed me a sepia coloured envelope. I pursed my lips.

"Who gave you that" Emmett asked

"I'm not suppose to tell" he handed it me and ran off

I bit my lip and opened it

_**You don't remember me,  
But I remember you,  
I've seen you with him, because I'm watching you.  
Your my woman,  
your my love,  
I wont give up on you,  
your my pretty dove.  
C.H. **_

_(The poem is written by Donielle Nash, I love it so much I had to put it in the story somewhere :) x )_

"This has gone too far" Edward mentioned taking the letter off me "Bella, please tell Charlie"

"No Edward, in case you've forgotten tonight is when he's going to show himself"

"All the more reason to tell Charlie, my god Bella, this person is obsessed with you"

"He's right Bella" Rosalie put in, I was a little taken back "Bella this person is capable of anything, people who become obsessed with other people never end well"

I nodded, not being able to do anything else.

The day had passed and now me and Angela headed over to my house to get dressed for tonight.

I had curled my hair in small curlers to get more of an effect. I wore a red waterfall flirty dress, with matching red bow heels. My lipstick was red also. Underneath I wore my strapless red frilly bra with matching knickers. I then wore a crystal, red garter. I smiled biting my lip.

"Okay" Angela shouted "I'm ready"

"Come out then" I smiled I was sitting down at my dress just putting a little mascara on.

Angela had come out in a long light pink/orange dress with crystal embodied straps to hold the dress up. Her hair was straightened and she had clear lip gloss on.

"You look gorgeous Ange" I stood up to get a proper look, the dress melted onto my bedroom floor.

"You think" she asked

"Of course, Ben won't know what hit him" I chuckled hugging her. "So, what lingerie have you decided to wear?" I asked

"The black one"

I nodded and laughed.

Angela had dropped me off at the Cullen's house and I saw Emmett and Jasper fighting in the living room. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. The Cullen's had told me to just walk in whenever I felt it, saying this home was my home also.

"Quit it Emmett" Jasper complained

"No, you cheated on the video games" Emmett growled getting Jasper in a head lock, but Jasper wiggled out of his grip and tackled him onto the floor.

"Boys" Esme warned, she wore a purple evening dress. "Hello Bella" she hugged me

"Hey, where you going?"

"We're going away for a couple of days"

I nodded,

"Have a good time" I smiled

"Hello Bella" Carlisle came down the stairs with the luggage

"Hi, so we're you going?"

"Isle Esme" Carlisle responded

"You bought an island?" I gasped

Esme chuckled "Yes, a while ago, are you ready?" she turned to her husband

"Of course" he kissed her once before gong out to the car.

Edward came down the stairs next wearing a tux. I bit my lip.

"We'll see you later" the Cullen's shouted "Right we better go" Alice said, dragging Jaspers hand. Rosalie and Emmett followed shortly behind.

I looked to Edward to see him gawking at me

"It's not polite to stare" I said smiled and walking up to him.

He hugged me close, but then I felt a whoosh of air. Before I could register what had just happened Edward had pinned me to his bedroom door and started to kiss me. I happily obliged to return the kiss.

Edward hand started to make it's way down my dress stopping at my exposed knee and then dragging his nails up my left leg. Making me moan. He had never done this before. He pulled away realizing I still had to breath, but his kisses never stopped they led down to kiss my jaw and neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I smiled realizing he was nearing the garter.

He stopped his movement and looked down, where my dress had been pulled up. He moaned and closed his eyes

"You're wearing a garter"

I nodded and leaned down to take his bottom lip through my teeth and bite down hard.

He pushed me more up the door. He got the garter in his fingers playing with it.

"You have no idea how much I want to get rid of this garter with my teeth" he whispered huskily. I shivered. He smiled before returning to the task of assaulting my neck with kisses.

"Edward…the dance" my hand led to his shoulder. His other hand, which settled on my waist, now reached my calf. He picked my up and I instinctively wrapped both of my legs around him. Making me more aware of his large erection.

"Edward" I panted

"Bella, I've waited so long" he moaned into my neck

"Just a few more hours, and then I promise I'm all yours" I pulled his head back to kiss his lips. He sighed

"I know" kiss "Where is it again?"

"Not telling"

He pouted and I rolled my eyes kissing his pout away.

"Come on" he settled me onto my feet. And led me downstairs.

We arrived at the dance a couple of minutes later. Edward had opened the door for me and took my hand, entwining our hands together.

"Come on then love" he kissed my knuckles which were in his hand "Let's go and dance"

I whimpered and he chuckled as he opened the dance hall, I was overwhelmed at how different it looked. I heard playing in the background Pussycat dolls – Sway. The disco ball spread pink love hearts round the room making the walls painted in pink love hearts and background.

"May I have this dance" he asked smiling and already leading me to the dance floor

"Doesn't look like I've got a choice" I complained

He chuckled and turned me. And so the night begins.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is very short, as you can tell and I'm sorry about that. But for obvious reasons, well, you'll understand when you've read it. **

**Please remember to review and enjoy x**

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

The night had passed; it was coming to an end now.

I had danced with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Eric, Mike, Tyler. Ben and so many more. I had to stifle a laugh when it came to the dance with the other boys apart from his brothers and Ben.

Everyone had been voting for the most beautiful couple for the evening. Myself and Edward had won and we had to dance again. He chuckled at my reluctance.

The evening was over and I had wished Angela luck, she blushed and I chuckled.

Edward had just parked up to my house. When he leaned over and kissed me

"Here" he whispered against my lips

"No" I smiled threading my fingers in his hair "I'll meet you at your house later, I just got to get some stuff"

"Bella" he whined and I chuckled

"I promise I'll make it up to you" I rubbed him through his jeans and he moaned, bending down for another hard kiss.

"Hurry love"

"I will" with one last kiss I got out of the car.

I waved goodbye to Edward and entered the house.

I walked upstairs smiling like an idiot. Charlie was at Billy's tonight watching the game. I walked into my room and bent down to pick up my bag which held everything I would need. Butterflies appeared in my stomach as the realization hit me. This was really happening I smiled and sighed. I was walking to my bedroom door when someone gabbed me from behind. I screamed but it was muffled by a piece of tissue which must have had something on it. Because the next thing I knew I feel through the black hole and into unconsciousness.

**Questions and answers **

**Why didn't Edward pick up there was someone in the house?**

**Edward was distracted with Bella, I thought of the phrase 'caught up in the moment'. Edward was being sloppy and concentrating on how to make that night and the wedding for them perfect. **

**When will we find out who the admirer is?**

**Next Chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please remember to review this chapter. Enjoy x**

Chapter 27

Bella's POV

"Sweet dreams"

That was the last whisper I heard from the person who had taken me. God Bella your so stupid, why didn't you just stay with Edward?

I didn't open my eyes. But I felt I was lying down on a soft surface, a bed. I felt the fabric, it was silk. I sighed and opened my eyes slightly.

The fabric of the sheets were red silk. The room was dark, a burgundy colour. I sat up slightly to see I was under the covers and was till dressed in my red dress. I felt though my shoes had been put off. I looked round the room; it was medium larged, not too big. not too small. I saw at the end of the bed a single black leather chair. The mahogany table had two glasses of red liquid in. and then the bottle next to them. I saw on my left side as I shifted my position slightly a big window which was covered in white material to block anything from seeing in or out, around that held the same coloured curtains as the room colour. I saw a cabinet which was a dark shiny brown and had a vase full of red roses on the top. I lastly saw hanging above the desk a large mirror.

I had been caught up in my surroundings I didn't realize a piano playing. I lifted the sheets off me and stood up. I fell slightly off balance. My sight still slightly disorientated. I walked towards the door which opened into a hall with many pictures. I was at the top of the stairs. I heard it from downstairs; I hesitantly and carefully walked down holding onto the banister. I walked down and heard the music getting loader. I saw a two glass door which I knew held the key to the music. I held my breath as I came closer to knowing who this was. I gulped when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I walked forward slowly. I saw hands playing on the piano. Not like Edward's, yet some how similar. I walked in and saw the person. I stood still.

"M-Mathew"

He whipped his head towards me and softly smiled

"You were asleep for a while" he said while still continuing to play "It's been a long time since I watched you sleep"

I gulped and shook my head

"No, it can't be you" I said. He smiled still, looking at the piano keys while he played. "The letters, they said C.H"

"My middle and last name Bells, Matthew Christopher Hunnham, I knew if I put my first name on there you would have found out"

"No" I still shook my head. I furrowed my eyebrows and touched my forehead. Matthew chuckled

"Bells, you tired still, go back to sleep"

"No" I shouted. He didn't stop his movements on the piano, he didn't jump.

"Matthew take me home now"

"Bella" he sighed, this seemed to get a reaction out of him because he stopped for a second and looked at me, slouching in his seat. "You belong with me" he said before returning back to the piano. This was all too much. I sat down the sofa and put my head in my hands. He ended the last note with a deep one. I heard the stool which he was sitting on move and hid foot steps moved towards me. He sat down beside me. Not too close, but close enough to feel our arms brush

"You were in Phoenix" I said

"Sorry" he stroked my hair and I pulled back, I looked in his eyes, I saw pain there.

"Matthew, you were in Phoenix when the flowers were in my room"

"I bribed them man to make it look like that, after I saw you leave I followed you, Angela has no idea I know you, neither does my auntie and uncle" he stroked my cheek and I moved my head again.

"Matthew stop this, let me go" I stood up and turned to face him. I saw him smile

"What" I asked

"Your still the same" he stood up also, not taking a step towards me "Your still the lovable, beautiful, get straight to the point Bella I love"

My heart ached

"Matthew I don't remember"

"I know" he nodded "But you will soon, I'm going to tell you everything"

My eyes fluttered, trying to get them to stay open.

"But for now you must rest"

I sighed and walked back up stairs. Matthew didn't follow me, but I saw him at the end of the stairs watching me go up.

I walked back into the room and lied back down on the bed. I was asleep instantly. Now all I had to do was find a way back home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Please remember to review again please :) congratulations to the people who thought it was Matthew all along x**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 28

Edward's POV

I had waited for Bella to return to me. I had tried to reach her on her phone but she didn't pick up.

Panicked struck thorough me, the admirer

_No Edward, in case you've forgotten tonight is when he's going to show himself_

Her words from earlier today went through my brain. I raced towards her house hoping my fears were foolish and she just didn't hear her cell. I parked up on the curb and saw Charlie's car there. The lights were still on.

I walked up the path and the door opened

"Edward, where's Bella"? He asked, he wasn't worried, he didn't know what's happened

"She's not here"

"No" he said confused

"O god" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward's what's wrong?" he had come out of the house

"Sir, Bella wasn't telling the truth to you about the roses and letters"

"What do you mean, they stopped after a couple of days of him sending her them"

"Sir" I reasoned I heard his thoughts _he looks like he's about to pass out_ "The admirer didn't stop sending her the letters and roses. Bella thought it nest she didn't worry you. Please sir may I come in so I can show you some"

He nodded, he moved to the side so I could run.

I walked in her room, I smelt her sweet smell. I closed my eyes and inhaled it but there was someone else's a scent I didn't recognize. Him I snarled in my thoughts. I rushed to the draw where I knew she kept them. Charlie entered the room, his thoughts aware now something wasn't right.

"Here" I passed him the notes. He read them all, his fists clenched when he read the threatening notes.

"And you didn't tell me this" he snarled

"I'm sorry sir"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Edward" he rushed out of the room. I sighed he was right, I should have told him then maybe she would have been fine.

I heard Charlie phone everyone just to check she wasn't at there place. Obviously she wasn't.

Something clicked in my head

"Sir"

"What" he snapped rubbing his forehead

"When Bella went to Phoenix, she wanted to go there because she thought she might have known him there, well Renee said he wouldn't harm her, that It would end soon"

His eyes went wide

"Renee knew"

"Yes sir, she must have"

He started to dial her number. While I stepped outside and rang Emmett, knowing he was the closest

"What's wrong Eddie, need the sex talk again" he laughed I rolled my eyes

"Emmett, Bella's missing"

"WHAT!" He shouted down the phone "From that guy?"

"Looks like it" I replied turning my head to the door, I heard Charlie raise his voice slightly at Renee. "Look get everyone and we'll meet back home"

"Alright, later" he hung up and I sat down on the brick wall. My hands covering my mouth. Charlie came out

"She's shocked apparently" he scoffed "But she knew, she said his name is Matthew Hunnham"

"Matthew" I thought "I've heard that before…the Webbers"

"What?"

"Bella told me the Webbers had a cousin called Matthew when she told me, apparently when she was sin phoenix they met"

"Let's go"

We had arrived at the Webbers, just Charlie knocked my phone went off.

"One minute Charlie"

He nodded and entered the house. I saw the id ESME

"Mom?"

"Edward honey Alice called us, told us what you told Emmett, we're half way home, we'll be there in 3 hours"

"Mom we can handle this" I sighed

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Bella is like a daughter to us, we're coming to help" she hung up. Note to self don't piss off Esme.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

I was currently dreaming.

We were lying in our secret place, I remember now.

"_So we meet tonight" he said entwining our fingers and kissing me_

"_Yep" I smiled. And then I sighed _

"_Hey" he traced my lisp with his finger "What's wrong"? _

_I shrugged and looked down "I guess, I just feel bad for lying to Renee" _

_He kissed my fore head "Bella sweetheart, you do realize we can wait. We don't have to do anything" _

_I bit my lip "Are you sure?" _

"_Of course" he smiled at me and kissed my nose. _

"_Well, em, we could try things" I blushed looking down. _

"_Like, experiment?" he asked, I nodded "What did you have in mind?" _

"_Well, we could see each other em naked first off" _

"_Okay" he agreed I looked up at him "And then maybe we could explore?" _

"_Bella" he sighed "How many times do I have to tell you I want what you want, I want you to be comfortable" _

_I smiled, "Thank you Matthew" kiss _

"_No problem" he replied kissing me still. _

I opened my eyes. And saw I was in the same room as yesterday. Still in the same clothes. I sighed. Hoping Edward would find me soon.

Edward's POV

We found nothing out from the Webber's they were mortified when they realized Matthew did this.

Charlie had raced to the station to ask his friends to help while I went to La Push, knowing Jacob would help.

I reached the line and saw three wolves approach

_What is it?_ I recognized as Sam spoke

"Where's Jacob?"

_He's on his way_ he replied, not too soon after we said it. Jacob appeared in wolf form

_What leech _

"Jacob Bella has been taken by Matthew"

He looked confused and then realized it all

_The admirer?_

"Yes"

Well what are we waiting for? He thought before running off. Go back to your family, I'll contact if I find anything.

I nodded and drove back home.

Bella's POV

Matthew was in the living room, watching TV.

"Morning love" he turned to me and smiled.

"I need some clothes" he nodded. He stood up and walked towards me. I backed up. He hesitated

"Bella, your clothes are in our room"

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"The room your sleeping in Bella" he replied, he walked away into the other room. I followed him

"What the hell do you mean our room" I quoted

"Bells, I'm simply stating what's mine is yours" he shyly smiled. "Now here" he passed me a plate of cheese and tomato on toast. "Your favorite"

I just looked at him, this guy was unbelievable.

**Please remember to update soon x**


	30. Chapter 30

**I would just like to say the poems in the chapters are not mine. The only ones I made up myself are chapter 1, 2, and 4. the poems are written by beautiful talented writers who I will be posting the names up on my site once this story is completed. **

**Please remember to review this chapter. Thank you again **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

I needed to get home. I couldn't stay here any longer. One night when Matthew was sleeping in the other room to give me some space I had decided to go. I crept down the stairs praying to gods I didn't loose a step or fall out of thin air. I looked round for the front door. And found it on the last corner of the left. I looked behind me to make sure he hadn't woken up. I then looked to the front door. I hurried against it nearly running. I was half way there when someone tackled me to the wall holding me in place.

"Where do you think your going" he asked I tried to struggle out of his grip

"Matthew let me go"

"No" I loosened my arms free and started to hit him but he grabbed them tightly and forced them above my head. His body very close to mine.

"Matthew let me go" I hissed

"No Bella, we're meant to be together"

"Matthew that might have been the case along time ago but not now, I'm engaged"

he looked at me total silence filled the house.

"Engaged?"

"Yes"

his emotions were all over his face, anger, hurt, fear, betrayal, anger, hurt again.

"No, you can't marry him"

"Matthew, please let me go" I begged not being able to loosen myself.

"Bella we are meant for each other"

"Matthew we were young"

"It was only three years ago!" he shouted, I flinched back "Hpw can you stand there and tell me it was only because we were young" he shook his head "Let me tell yo something Isabella Marie Swan" he hissed "We're meant to be together I know it we're perfect for each other"

"Matthew how do you know that"

"Because I just do" he put his head down onto my forehead, I didn't like how close we were. "With out a thought to spare. My life seems incomplete, since you left me in despair." He looked me fully in the eyes as he continued "I'm tangled up in you, With the thoughts of our past, I try not to reminisce but my mind moves to fast." He brushed his lips against mine, not kissing me but I knew he wanted to I tried to struggle against his grip and yet again failed "In my dreams I am lost in your eyes. I'm swallowed by your smile. I'm tortured by your lies. I'm tangled up in you." I was right when he had sent that letter to me a couple of days before Valentines day this boy was in deep pain, believing in himself he truly loves me. "Whatever you have done? What spell have you cast? What game have you won? I'm tangled up in you. Reminded of your laughter Not to have forgotten your silence My heart broken with your slander." He closed his eyes and I saw a tear drop. I gasped at the sight "I'm tangled up in you. Warmed by your kisses Missing your skilled touch Casting pennies while making silent wishes. I'm tangled up in you.  
Longing for your return." He looked at me again his eyes filled with pools of water. "Your fingers laces in between mine." He laced our fingers above my head when he said that "When will I ever learn? I'm tangled up in you. But you have since forgotten. My posts never answered. Your heart is not wanting I'm tangled up in you. Dreaming of our future Even though you're just my memory.  
My heart still tortured..." he looked at me and then at my lips

"Matthew, don't…" he cut me off by kissing me forcefully. Holding me against him as I attempted to struggle. He tilted his head in order to try and deepen the kiss but I stood still not moving any part of my body to encourage is attack on me. he eventually pulled back.

"Kiss me Bella" he begged in a whisper. The tears which were on his face becoming more frequent

"No, Please let me go home"

his face looked pained

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

"Yes" I lied, he smiled

"You were always a bad liar, your staying here" he reached for something behind his back and put it over my face. I tried to wiggle again out of his grip but the stiff on the napkin was strong, it knocked me deep into a sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Bella's POV

I had woken up again in the same bed. I shot up and stormed down stairs to where I know he would be

"What the hell is wrong with you" I shouted

"Sorry?"

"Getting me to shut up that way"

"It was the only way, now get dressed I want to take you somewhere"

I huffed and went back up stairs to get dressed.

Edward's POV

Jacob and the pack had come into the front yard of my house

"We've got a trace follow us"

I ran with them, I already heard Alice telling the others. Soon Bella I shall be with you again.

Bella's POV

He had taken me to a place which looked familiar

"This is the place where we talked the most remember"

I nodded "This is where we admitted our feelings"

I turned to Matthew he was smiling brightly.

"That doesn't mean we can be together" I stated, "Matthew I'm sorry but I love Edward"

He looked like he was about to cry

"Let's go back to the house"

I felt horrible for saying that to him.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

I decided to have a quick sleep.

"_Ready?" he whispered, I felt myself nod. He smiled and shrugged my housecoat where underneath only held my underwear. His breathing hitched. _

"_Your beautiful" he kissed me hard. And I wrapped my arms around him. Matthew only had his boxers on. Matthew had pushed us down on the bed so he was now straddling me. he un clipped my bra at the back and threw it on the floor. _

"_Wait" I panted pushing him away "I-I'm sorry, I'm not ready" _

"_We're not going to have sex Bells" he said stoking my cheek _

"_I know it's just, could we just cuddle, it's just I'm scared" _

_he nodded and hugged me close lying us on the bed. We traced each others features. Steeling kisses from each other _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_Shh, don't think nothing of it, you're not ready it's fine" kiss _

"_Bella!" we heard a gasp behind Matthew _

"_Renee" I sat up wrapping the sheets around my exposed upper half. Her eyes filled with anger and fear. _

*******************

"_Auntie please we didn't do anything" I begged for her to believe me _

"_Bella" she sighed, we were on the motorway "your mother dragged you out of that boys house, you were buttoning up your shirt"_

"_Auntie I wasn't ready, we wanted to be each pothers firsts but then a couple of days ago I realized I wasn't ready so we changed it to experimenting but I couldn't go through with that either" _

"_Bella" she sighed looking at me I heard a truck beep, my body was frozen _

"_Look out auntie" but it was too late the last thing I felt was my head banging on something hard_

I gasped and woke up in a cold sweat I saw Matthew in the room smiling softly

"You finally remember" he whispered

**Please remember to review x**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone I would just like to say thank you for all of your reviews and your encouragement for my story thank you all. The reason my chapters are shorter is because it's getting near the end now, there will be this chapter and two chapters after I think. **

**Thank you again and I'm sorry I haven't been updating more frequently but I've been really busy this week and I'm trying my best to give you as many chapters as possible. **

**Your sincerely Twilighterheart xxxx**

**By the way the poems below are ones I made myself. :)**

Chapter 32

Bella's POV

Matthew looked at me in a way he hadn't before, lust. He crawled on the bed. I tried to get off but he held me in place.

"Get the hell off" I hissed

"What happened in the car, I need to know" he looked genuine

"I was talking to my auntie, trying to get her to understand we didn't have sex, when a truck smashed into us I felt myself bang my head on something hard and then I blanked out"

He nodded "At least now I know" he leaned down and kissed me. I didn't reply. He pulled back and gulped

"Very well" he climbed off the bed "Pack your things, I'll take you home" his voice was croaked. He was crying.

I felt guilty, immensely so. But I couldn't stay here anymore I needed to be with Edward. I packed my things and walked downstairs. And was shocked with what I saw.

Charlie's POV

It had been 2 weeks since the disappearance of my sweet angel Bella. I was furious with Renee still, I remember the day I called her.

"_Hello?" _

"_Renee, it's Charlie look what can you tell me about a boy from phoenix?" _

_there was a pause "Why" _

_I squinted, maybe Edward was right, she was hiding something_

"_Renee what do you know about him?" _

"_That's between him and Bella…." _

"_RENEE HE'S KIDNAPPED HER AND I NEED TO FIND HER NOW!" _

_another pause on the end of the phone I was getting agitated by the second. _

"_I, I had no idea he would.." _

"_Renee just tell me where he would have taken her" _

"_I don't know Charlie" she sighed "But his name is Matthew Hunnham he and Bella were…close" _

"_What do you mean by close" _

"_Well, they were dating" _

"_Why didn't Bella tell me?" _

"_Charlie remember when I told you some of Bella's memory was lost well Matthew was gone from her memory" _

_I sighed annoyed _

"_And you didn't think to tell me about this" _

"_I'm sorry" she wept, _

"_Look I'll call you if I hear anything" _

I was beyond angry with her. She should have told me about this. I headed back to the station to see if there was any news of Bella.

Edward's POV

We were on the border of Seattle.

"Why would he bring her here, it's too close to home?" I asked

"That's what we were thinking" Jacob said in his human form, Embry and Quil had also changed back into human form. We were going to start looking in the public eye.

"Like it's to easy, but it's not because always the trail ends" Quil replied

"We were hoping you could get something" Embry asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes focusing on Bella's scent. I felt a strong smell of fresha. I looked to my right and saw at the end sight a house, 3 miles from here.

"Follow me" I asked not looking away from the house.

Bella's POV

I looked at Matthew, his head was down, and what scared me the most was, he held a gun in his hands.

"M-Mathew?"

He looked up, his eyes puffy. He smiled softly

"Sorry Bella I didn't hear you come down" he set the gun more towards his chin. I gasped my suitcase dropping from my hands

"Matthew?"

"I thought when you remembered we could be together" he shook his head still looking at the gun. "But I see now you belong with Edward" he sniffed and I saw his tears come down more frequent.

"Matthew don't do this" I walked up to him slowly. He looked at me with blood shot eyes.

"I can't live without you Bella"

"Please Matthew" I cradled his face and he leaned into my touch "we can be friends?"

He shook his head and laughed slightly

"My sweet angel Bella, how I wish I could be with you forever" he kissed my palm. And then pulled away I gulped

"as I say, my love for you is too much now, I cannot think of myself knowing you know the truth and yet we cannot me together" I felt my eyes tear up.

"Please Matthew, I beg for you to let me go, out of your heart so you can find your soul mate"

"You are that Bells" he smiled slightly again. "I don't want you to see this" he put the gun to his head "Go" he whispered. I walked up to him and got the gun in my hand and lowered it

"Matthew, no I shall not go, even though I don't love you like that I love you as a brother I love you as my best friend the one who was always there for me, Matthew I don't want you out of my life but I want you to let me go for you to be happy" I repeated

He cradled my face "Forsaken in your touch for now it seems too much, as you are engaged to someone else, my love for you is now useless, forgive me for what I am about to do, for I do it for me and you" he raised the gun again.

"NO!" I pushed the gun upwards

Bang!


	33. Chapter 33

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 33

Edward's POV

We were half way there and then we all heard it

Bang!

I froze in place looking between the pack. Their faces deeply worried as my own. I ran towards the house full speed not bothered if they couldn't catch up. Right now I needed Bella.

Bella's POV

I was curled up on the floor. My sight looking on Matthews wound in his head. I closed my eyes and hugged him. I tightened my eyes and let the tears flow. This was my fault if we hadn't of met he would still be alive right now.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called I couldn't move. My body stuck to Matthews's lifeless one. I heard footsteps come into the room and the stop

"O Bella" they didn't move

I cried some more and clutched onto Matthew. I mentally thought over and over again, please come back please god let him by some miracle come back.

Someone's hands wrapped round me. but I tightened my grip

"Bella love" I looked up to see Edward's pained eyes "You can't stay like this" he reasoned. I looked away and down to Matthew his eyes were closed and he lay there perfectly still

"Is there anyway to save him" Edward knew what I meant

"No, his pulse is gone"

I bit my lip and cried stroking Matthews face with my shaky hands he had gone so cold quickly.

Edward's POV

I saw Bella, I say her pain in her eyes. I looked down to Matthew I would bring him to life again if it meant her being happy. But his pulse was gone.

I carried Bella out of the house, bridal style, I nodded for Jacob to call Charlie and the funeral places.

We sat on the front porch I cradled her in my lap

"Bella love" I tilted her head up

"My fault" she whispered so low I couldn't hear it

"Sorry?"

"It's my fault he's dead" she looked at me with her watery eyes "If we hadn't of met…" she wept

"Hey it's not your fault" she didn't listen.

2 weeks later,

Bella had gone with the Webbers over to Phoenix where Matthew's body was to be buried next to his mother.

I lay in my room thinking about how Bella was, she had been so quiet. Jasper had told me she was bottling up the pain she needed to cry she needed to get her feelings out.

As soon as Bella comes back I needed to talk to her.

Bella's POV

My heart was aching knowing the loss of Matthew, he was my first love my best friend and I killed him. Maybe not physically but emotionally. We drove in the limo which Matthews father had hired. It was me and the Webbers I was comforting Angela who was crying in my arms

We arrived at the cemetery where we all gathered round his coffin which was to be buried next to his mother.

The priest had just made the sign of the cross and people started to leave roses on his coffin. It was my turn I lay gently in the centre of the coffin a single red rose.

I closed my eyes briefly and let a tar escape me.

………………………………………………………………………

We went back to the Hunnhams home for some refreshments I was looking out to the window where they had a swimming pool.

"It's not your fault you know"

I turned to see Mr. Hunnham ease me

"It is"

"Matthew was a very compassionate person but what he did Bella wasn't your fault, Matthew was hurting a lot and not because of his love for you, the death of his mother struck him hard and then the death of his grandfather Matthew wanted to be with someone who wouldn't leave him and he wanted that person to be you" he lay a hand on my shoulder "Bella, don't beat yourself over this please, Matthew wouldn't want that and he isn't dead Bells, he's always going to be in our hearts"

I nodded and smiled slightly I hugged him knowing he was right sort of.

"Now Bella I want you to go home when your done here, I want you to cry, scream whatever it is you need to do to get this out of your system, I'll send something's over to your home in Forks which belonged to Matthew ok?"

"Ok" I nodded while still in his embrace.

2 days later I had arrived back in Washington, Charlie had come to pick me up and lead me back to our home.

"You okay?" he asked helping me put my stuff away

"Yes" I replied "I just need to go out okay to the Cullen's"

He nodded

………………………………………………………………………………….

I drove up to the Cullen's and saw them all come out to greet me Edward being the first person

"Bella" he sighed hugging me close. He buried his nose in my hair while I inhaled his scent from his neck. I had missed him so much.

We were lying in Edward's I cried and Edward held me. I hated letting myself go in front of Edward. I knew it pained him to see me cry but when is started to talk to him about Matthew I cried. I didn't want to be strong at this moment I wanted to let my barrier down and be venerable.

Sometime after that night I had woken up. Edward was gentle stroking my face. I looked up with my saw eyes.

"Thank you" I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"What for?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows

"For being here for me"

"I'll always be here for you Bella"

I nodded "I know you will"

He smiled "Are you okay now?"

I sighed and felt a relief wash over me "Yes"

He kissed me again while still cradling my face.

*** 1 month ***

Alice was helping me with my dress. Rosalie had put curlers in my hair and Esme had already down my make up. One-piece, strapless, slim line gown with a corset closure. The innovative bow treatment at the waist is embellished with a Swarovski crystal and pearl embellishment. The dress had streamers cascade downward.

Rosalie had gotten rid of the curlers and my hair now held bouncy brown locks which I had so pin back at the side with a white rose clip on my left side.

Alice had got me clear crystal heels which I was scared to wear.

"Now for your something blue, borrowed and old"

"Edward's old" Rosalie chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well here is something blue and new" Alice handed me the garter and I chuckled while she put it on, I yelped at her cold hands.

"Get used to cold hands on your bare skin Bells" Rosalie joked. And I blushed.

"Well that takes the blushing bride up a step" Esme said, we all laughed.

A knock came to the door

"Everyone read…."

My dad had come in.

"We'll be downstairs" Esme said dragging her reluctant daughters out of the room.

"So what do you think?" I asked fidgeting with my dress.

"You look beautiful Bells" he hugged me and I replied the gesture

"Here" he handed me a box I opened it and gasped "They were your grandmothers"

I cradled in my hand white gold diamond chandelier earrings

"Dad their beautiful, this is too much"

"Please Bells, there you something old"

I nodded.

We were walking towards the alter. The Cullen house looked fantastic. Loads of white roses tied up in lights.

I walked down the isle and I saw Edward smiling at me. I bit my lip because I was nervous.

I was at the end of the isle, I walked up to be with Edward but my dad tightened his grip.

"Dad?"

"Sorry" he mumbled and sat down next to Renee who was shaking her head.

I cringed and smiled apologetically at Edward. He smiled

"You look beautiful" he whispered. I smiled

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to bring this woman and this woman together in the sight of god, if anyone here has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace"

we heard the door open and I saw Jacob come in with a tux and smiled

"Sorry carry in" he smirked at me, while standing at the front, why did I make him my best man again? I tightened my lips while still smiling

"You bastered" I hissed chuckling. He rolled his eye.

"Right well" the minister coughed I sighed and hoped everything else went okay.

……………………………………………………………………

Thankfully it did

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take this ma to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in death, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer for poorer in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do"

"The by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

there were a round of applause. Edward bent his head down and kissed me gently, knowing my father was 3 feet away I decided to let him give me this kiss. We would have much more passionate kisses later. My stomach was full of butterflies just at the thought.

Everything was blissful

"I still reckon the minister should have gone 'You're married now! So kiss the bride,  
But please, do keep it dignified" Emmett said laughing at his own joke while we rolled our eyes.

"You know I think he's being serious" I said to my husband

"O he is"

"Your turn next Jasper" he nudged his shoulder and Jasper looked uncomfortable

"You do realize there's cake here Emmett right?"

his face went paler and we all laughed.

90909909090909

I decided to have a breather. I went outside and breathed in my system the cold night air.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jacob was walking towards me

"Just needed some air, how about you?"

I heard a song inside start I recognized it as soul mate Natasha Bedingfeild.

"Same" he sat down beside me "So you alright now with the whole Matthew thing?"

I nodded "Yes I'm fine now"

He nodded "Come on your next with your official dance with Eddie boy"

I laughed

I danced with Edward and he asked me why Jacob called him Eddie boy, I shook my head and buried my head on his chest, his chin lying on head, we hugged each other close.

That night after the reception me and Edward headed towards our honeymoon place. He had taken us to a isle which Carlisle had bought Esme.

"This is way too much" I complained. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me

"Get used to it Mrs. Cullen I'll be spoiling you so much more" he kissed my neck and lead his kisses up my neck until he was nibbling my ear. I shuddered; my hands were on his shoulders. I started to get his clothes off while he was doing the same.

We were naked before we knew it. Edward was hovering over me we smiled at each other both clearly nervous as to what was about to happen.

"Are you sure" he checked

"I am, I want to be with you in everyway Edward"

He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss me, placing his soothing kisses all over where ever he could reach while he eased his way into me. I gasped.

"You alright" he panted I nodded not being able to speak. I was sweating already.

Finally he had broken my barrier and I hissed in pain. He kept on whispering sorry in my ear. He kissed my shoulder repeatedly while circling my waist with his thumb trying to relax me.

I kissed his shoulder and moved my hips upwards to tell his, silently, that it was okay for him to move. He moved his way back out and then in again.

We were both panting and moaning as the sensation took over us. he moved himself faster as we were both close to our release. We panted and moaned each others names as we were close, until finally we screamed each others names at the same time. Edward collapsed on top of me, not bringing his full weight on me as he was afraid he would hurt me. but no matter how close he was it might be the fact were so close I couldn't breath, he would never be close enough.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly

"I love you so much more" I replied kissing his ear. I expected Edward to move to the side so I could cuddle up to him like he liked but he lay on my chest as he listened to my heart beat. I kissed his forehead

"It only beats for you" I said

He looked up at me and smiled

"Thank you for being born Mrs. Cullen" kiss

"Thank you for being with me Mr. Cullen" kiss.

We lay in each others grasps all night long until sleep took over me and I knew what ever obstacles came our way, we would fight them together. Because I love Edward and he loves me, and right now, that's all that matters.

THE END 


	34. Nomination

**FORKS PLAYER NOTE**

**Ok everyone, as you know my story Forks player has finished for now until I do a sequel. But I received a message from missstrawberries saying I have been nominated for a Twilight Cullenizer award. And it is up for best human story.**

**Please vote for me you guys. I'm so excited about this :D**

**Please spread the word to anyone who was interested in Forks Player. Vote for me please.**

**Send a message to missstrawberries on her page and write my authors name and title and vote for me please :)**

**Yours sincerely**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


End file.
